Thermae
by Saharu-chan
Summary: On ne leur avait pas laissé le choix. Vraiment pas. Et heureusement d'ailleurs... Pourquoi pas une mise à mort pure et simple tant qu'ils y étaient, non?
1. Morituri te salutant

Bonsoir à toutes et à tous.

Un nouveau petit projet que voilà: ce devait être un OS, mais ça aurait été trop long. Avec plusieurs chapitres, je pourrais développer tout ça autant que j'en ai envie, et ce sera mieux. Peut-être le début d'une vague capacité à faire une vraie fiction avec un scénario, qui sait? Il ne faut pas désespérer...

Enfin, toujours est-il que cela vient d'une réflexion que je me suis faite en regardant le cinquième film Saint Seiya (connu sous le nom d'"Overture"), où les chevaliers d'Or, Kanon et Shion sont enfermés dans une statue, nus, en guise de punition pour s'être rebellés contre les dieux. (Je la fais rapide, vous êtes libres de voir le film ou non, mais ça vous donne un chouia d'explication quant à ce... truc que j'ai écrit. )  
J'ai trouvé le principe... assez drôle. Mais ça m'a inspiré donc... A vous de juger. Ceci est un prologue, histoire de poser les bases du récit.

**Disclaimer:** Tous les personnages présents et cités appartiennent à Masami Kurumada.

Personnages: **Gold Saints - Kanon - Shion.**

**Rating: T.**

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, et restreignez votre tendance aux ajouts en favoris/follows sans rien dire. Merci d'avance!

* * *

Une mauvaise idée.

C'était une très mauvaise idée. Il le savait. ILS le savaient tous. Ils l'avaient pressenti. C'était évident pourtant ! N'importe qui avec un minimum d'instinct aurait été capable de le dire ! Alors pourquoi, mais pourquoi par tous les dieux, avaient-ils cédé ? A bien y réfléchir, avec un peu de recul…Probablement parce que le regard mouillé et atrocement sérieux à la fois de leur déesse bien aimée ne souffrait pas de supplique lorsqu'elle leur avait exposé son idée. Face à la situation actuelle, et en raison des sentiments de chacun, il était nécessaire que… Blablabla. Tout le reste n'avait été que littérature une fois qu'elle avait prononcé sa sentence. Toute la justification qui allait derrière, ils s'en moquaient éperdument pour ainsi dire. Elle avait pourtant dû voir leurs visages passer de leur carnation habituelle à vert, rouge, ou blanc (suivant la réaction provoquée par ses propos en lien avec leurs teintes personnelles), mais visiblement, cela n'avait pas eu l'effet escompté, à savoir : amadouer Athéna concernant leur sort.

« Mais Déesse… Ce n'est pas nécessaire voyons ! Tenta le Sagittaire.

-Aioros, je veux bien croire que ton absence passée ne t'ai guère laissé au fait d'un certain nombre d'animosités, mais de là à ce que tu continues de nier l'évidence, il y a un gouffre tout de même.

-Je vous assure que tout va très bien, Altesse ! S'exclama le Gémeau en titre.

-Oh mais je suis parfaitement d'accord. Oh, et Saga, mon cher chevalier, serais-tu assez aimable pour tenter de soutenir le regard de tes pairs plus de quelques secondes ?

-Nous avons passé l'âge d'une punition…Grogna Dohko.

-Vraiment ? Expliquez-moi donc comment vous faire comprendre que vos disputes à répétition n'ont de cesse de menacer l'équilibre de la Terre dans ce cas. Je serais ravie d'avoir enfin une solution à cet épineux problème. »

Et ainsi de suite. Il n'y avait rien à faire, elle y tenait…

Ils avaient cru pouvoir s'en sortir lorsque Shion, leur cher Grand Pope, s'était courageusement avancé pour proposer une situation alternative. Pour le coup, c'était à se demander si tous les concernés n'allaient pas se jeter à ses pieds pour embrasser le sol devant lui. Offrir l'initiative d'un grand gueuleton, c'était une idée qui valait son pesant de hérissons. C'était bonne ambiance et convivial, ça aurait dû pouvoir convenir à tout le monde. N'importe quoi plutôt que…_ça_. Oui mais. Athéna n'avait pas totalement tort sur ce qu'elle avait avancé… Et comme de juste, la situation avait rapidement dégénéré entre les différentes propositions de chacun. Chacun avait voulu y aller de son commentaire, proposant un plat, une spécialité, un dessert… Au final, personne ne s'était écouté, et c'était rapidement devenu un brouhaha incompréhensible. Allez essayer de mettre d'accord des personnes de plus de six nationalités différentes, avec des goûts peu assortis pour ne pas dire opposés, et des notions d'art culinaire relativement peu développées parce que, eh bien, leur entraînement ne comprenait pas le cursus « papilles de gourmet » tout simplement ! Exception faite de monsieur Camus –honneur français certifié oblige- qui s'était d'ailleurs bien fait remarquer en disant qu'il refusait d'ouvrir sa charmante bouche pour autre chose que de la nourriture décente et adaptée à ses goûts « Merci beaucoup, nous ne sommes pas des bêtes. »

Au vu du joyeux bordel qui avait régné, des insultes qui avaient été échangées, et des coups de poings et autres hurlements bestiaux qui avaient résonné… La question de leur nature profonde méritait d'être posée. Deathmask avait grogné que la bouffe italienne valait d'être connue, ce à quoi Aiolia avait rétorqué que le cannibalisme n'était pas considéré comme une option, les deux amis du quatrième gardien étaient intervenus, et… Il ne se rappelait plus bien qui avait cogné le premier, mais toujours était-il qu'environ deux minutes plus tard, ils se tombaient tous dessus, et chacun pour sa pomme.

Ce fut un éclair de cosmos mi agacé-mi désespéré qui avait fini par les calmer : leur déesse, toute aura crépitante sortie, leur avait alors signalé avec un sourire atrocement doux et terrifiant à la fois que ces messieurs allaient donc « suivre l'ordre donné et avec bonne volonté, personne dehors jusqu'à ce que tout soit réglé. » Ils avaient eu beau se défendre de la nécessité d'une telle extrémité, argumenter, débattre, tenter de fuir en prétendant n'avoir aucun problème avec personne (Ah, le Taureau avait été lâche sur le coup ! Jouer le grand nounours tout gentil pour échapper à la corvée, sale fourbe !) ou user de sourires plus ou moins charmeurs, leurs tentatives étaient restées vaines : Athéna avait pris une décision et ils étaient priés de la respecter. Et c'était sous le regard vaguement compatissant /franchement amusé /étonnamment navré des cinq Bronzes et des quelques Argents présents à l'audience qu'ils avaient été traînés hors de la salle. Ils avaient donc dû faire contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur, et s'atteler à la tâche que leur Déesse leur avait confiée : retrouver l'harmonie liant les Chevaliers d'Or, et si celle-ci n'avait jamais existé, et bien qu'ils en créent une nouvelle par Zeus ! L'heure était au progrès !

Et voilà comment ils s'étaient retrouvés dans cette situation : douze chevaliers d'Or, auquel s'ajoutait un jumeau maléfique (ou bénéfique, on ne savait plus trop qui était le pire des deux à force) et un ancien de nouveau Grand Pope (qui aurait visiblement troqué sa toge préférée pour ne pas se trouver là), enfermés (littéralement) dans les thermes du Palais, complètement nus, et avec interdiction de sortir de là sans avoir un semblant d'entente entre eux.  
Mais bon sang, pourquoi fallait-il que lorsqu'Athéna se décidait enfin à être d'accord avec les autres membres de la fratrie divine, ce soit pour leur imposer le même genre de punition débile qui consistait à les enfermer à poil quelque part ? Ils touchaient un pourcentage sur la vision de leurs corps nus ou quoi ? Oui bon, ils avaient compris le principe : « se mettre à nu littéralement… Blablabla… Plus de rang ou de traîtres…Blablabla… Tous pareils…Blablabla.» Certes, il y avait un fond de réflexion derrière tout ça. Mais était-ce une raison pour mettre en application une théorie aussi foireuse que gênante? Non ! Et puis mince à la fin, ils en avaient assez de se retrouver systématiquement dans leur plus simple appareil ! Et cette fois-ci, même pas de ténèbres vaguement angoissant pour masquer un minimum ce que la pudeur voudrait qu'on dissimule… Chacun aurait le loisir de voir des autres ce qu'il désirait. Pour le meilleur… Mais surtout pour le pire.

Et pourtant… On ne leur laissait pas le choix. Ils allaient devoir s'entendre pour sortir de là.


	2. Qui bene amat, bene castigat

Bonjour, bonjour!

Me voilà pour vous publier le premier chapitre de Thermae! Je suis vraiment touchée et heureuse de l'accueil que cette étrange histoire a reçue! Je vous remercie de prendre la chose avec humour... et sourire pervers à l'idée de nos chers petits tous nus! (Oui, oui, je vous vois, et je sais que c'est pour cette raison que vous lisez cette fiction hein!)

Avant de commencer, une légère précision: les personnages vous paraîtront peut-être légèrement extrêmes. Ca part un peu dans tous les sens, et ça va peut-être un peu trop vite. Mais j'ai fait de mon mieux, et puis d'autres chapitres suivront ne vous en faites pas! J'assume tout, et comme certaines le savent déjà, l'humour est pour moi un réel défi alors... N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos remarques, ça m'aidera à progresser.

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages présents et cités appartiennent à Masami Kurumada.

Mes remerciements éternels à Talim76, amie et lectrice fidèle.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture! Merci encore de votre enthousiasme, ça me fait vraiment plaisir!

* * *

_**Qui bene amat, bene castigat.**_

Appuyé contre le mur, à l'instar de tous ses pairs qui n'avaient pas esquissé le moindre geste depuis qu'on les avait enfermés là, Milo soupira franchement. L'air dans la pièce était irrespirable, et pourtant, ce n'était guère imputable à la chaleur qui y régnait. Les quatorze hommes demeuraient debout, appuyés contre les parois comme pour y chercher un refuge quelconque alors que dans l'esprit de chacun d'entre eux, les différentes sources de querelles commençaient déjà à faire leur chemin. Tous avaient au moins une raison d'en vouloir à l'un d'entre eux, voire plus. Résultat, la pièce débordait de tension et de non-dits relativement conséquents, et s'ils ne réagissaient pas très vite… Les murs risquaient de se retrouver teintés d'une très jolie nuance de rouge. Les coups d'œil échangés, les regards noirs et autres rictus sadiques commençaient à se multiplier même parmi les plus calmes d'entre eux. En réalité, en dehors de Shaka –complètement imperméable à la situation et qui hésitait visiblement à reprendre sa position favorite-, ils étaient déjà tous en train de serrer les poings. Il voyait déjà Deathmask et Aphrodite se rapprocher l'un de l'autre (décidément, c'était une manie…), Camus se contracter non loin de lui, les jumeaux s'observer avec une colère si ce n'est certaine, au moins évidente, Shura reculer lentement le plus loin possible d'Ayoros sous le regard furieux du frère de ce dernier… Bref, il ne manquait plus qu'un bon coup de clochette, et la situation évoluerait en tuerie.

Au vu de leurs capacités naturelles, il était relativement probable que la surface du Sanctuaire ne s'en remettrait pas. Et ça n'était clairement pas ce qu'on leur demandait. Ils avaient déjà eu l'immense chance de se voir accorder une seconde… troisième…quatrième (?) vie, ce n'était certes pas le moment de montrer aux dieux qu'ils étaient incapables de tenir cinq minutes sans se mettre sur le museau. Et c'était bien pour cette raison d'ailleurs qu'à leur retour, ils avaient tous appliqué la courageuse mais non téméraire règle du « chacun chez soi, et Athéna pour tous. » Depuis plusieurs mois, les échanges étaient limités, à défaut d'être réellement polis, et tout le monde s'en portait très bien, merci beaucoup. Mais avoir une Déesse aussi jeune qu'elle était révolutionnaire n'allait pas sans quelques inconvénients… Et puisque ses Bronze-divins étalaient à tout va leur amitié fraternelle légendaire, il ne serait pas dit que ses Ors, le fleuron de sa chevalerie, ne fasse pas de même. Que chacun balaye devant sa porte, accompagné s'il le fallait et à coups de club de golf, et qu'ils avancent par Zeus !

Le Scorpion souffla de nouveau, faisant voleter une mèche collée à ses lèvres. Il releva vaguement ses cheveux en l'air pour les nouer avec un élastique volé à il ne savait plus qui, et qui traînait sur son poignet depuis trop longtemps s'il en jugeait la marque sur sa peau, avant de s'éventer de la main. Il faisait vraiment _trop _chaud. Les bougres les avaient enfermés dans le Caldarium, sans possibilité de sortir ! C'était du joli tiens ! Camus risquait à tout moment de tourner de l'œil, et pas moyen d'accéder au Frigidarium pour le soulager un minimum… Autant dire que le chevalier des glaces allait être d'une humeur massacrante. Pas qu'il était un boute-en-train le reste du temps mais enfin là… Sans compter qu'une telle chaleur n'allait certainement pas les aider à se calmer ou à penser de manière réfléchie. Et vu comme la pièce étouffait de leur cosmos et aura pleins de tensions et d'exaspérations, ils risquaient probablement tous de mourir de chaud avant la fin de la séance, sans la moindre possibilité de se « rafraîchir les idées ». Brillant. Purement brillant.

Sans compter que… Milo jeta un bref regard alentours à ses pairs à la même serviette minimaliste et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Pas vrai ça… Même sans être un obsédé total, - ce à quoi son astrologie ne l'aidait pas franchement, il fallait bien le dire…- il avait tout de même conscience de son homosexualité –de même que celles de ses camarades- et la présence de treize autres hommes parfaitement faits de leur personne mais auxquels il était interdit de toucher avait des faux airs de punition divine. (Ah tiens, peut-être était-ce là une partie de leur quête de repentance envers les dieux en fait…) Dans un accès de réflexion inattendu, il se demanda tout de même pourquoi, avec un Sanctuaire où la sexualité de ses chevaliers était tournée presque exclusivement vers les personnes du même sexe que soi, Athéna ne s'était jamais dit que rétablir un peu de parité serait une bonne chose. (Bon elle commençait à sérieusement envisager une loi interdisant le port du masque, c'était déjà ça…) Quoique… Ainsi, peut-être s'évitait-elle tout simplement l'épineux problème des maternités. Il était évident qu'en cas d'attaque de spectres, leur lancer à la figure moult biberons, couches et autres landaux ne faisait probablement pas partie du guide du parfait combat chevaleresque. Même si voir la tête de Rhadamanthe ou Minos face à aux hurlements d'un bébé valait quand même son pesant de scorpions.

Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Bon sang, mais c'était bien sûr ! En réalité… Il y avait peut-être une réflexion logique derrière le fait que chacun d'eux n'avait pratiquement d'intérêt que pour la classe masculine ! Il ricana. Athéna était décidément une fourbe à ce jeu-là… Il jeta un coup d'œil compatissant au Taureau et au Lion… Pauvres eux. Non-contents de trouver l'idée de leur déesse complètement idiote, la gêne d'être enfermés avec un lot de personnes trouvant leur physique visuellement agréable ne devait pas les aider à se sentir à l'aise. Certes, ils étaient parfaitement capables de se défendre et puis bon, allez essayer de soumettre Aldébaran, sérieusement ! Non pas que l'un d'eux avait l'intention de leur sauter dessus, c'était mal les connaître et franchement, QUI aurait eu envie de se battre avec Shaina ou Marine pour leur chasse gardée ? Pas eux en tout cas. Mais bon… Sur le principe, il comprenait un peu leur attitude crispée et à fleur de peau. Les deux hommes auraient visiblement donné cher pour se tenir éloignés de ces lieux.

Il resserra sa prise sur la serviette minimaliste qui lui ceignait les reins, seul « vêtement » auquel ils avaient eu droit, et qui semblait prendre un malin plaisir à exposer ses hanches de manière un peu trop appuyée. Il ferma les yeux avec force. Bon… Bah quand fallait y aller… Peut-être que le contact de l'eau chaude les aiderait tous à se détendre un minimum ? Ca ne pouvait pas faire de mal... Et si personne ne se décidait à bouger, la séance allait virer au pugilat de toute manière. Il prit une grande inspiration, et prenant le parti de ne surtout _pas_ regarder ses camarades, (non pas qu'il avait honte de sa plastique, mais ça lui faisait quand même bizarre de se balader cul nu devant ses pairs !), il s'avança vaillamment vers l'étendue d'eau, et laissa tomber sa serviette sur le sol derrière lui, s'exposant aux regards envieux ou curieux de ses camarades. Et aux paupières closes de Shaka. Même s'il restait persuadé que ce dernier ne ratait rien du spectacle. Le sale vicieux.

Ne pas regarder les autres, ne pas regarder les autres, ne pas…

« Joli…

-Putain, Aphrodite ! »

Milo soupira fortement mais ne s'arrêta pas pour autant. Il continua d'avancer d'un pas volontaire jusqu'au bassin, y plongeant un pied avec délice. Encouragé par cette agréable sensation, il s'engagea plus avant dans le liquide, jusqu'à se retrouver immergé jusqu'au menton. Il appuya la tête contre le muret et ferma les yeux. Au moins, cette fois le lieu de leur emprisonnement était à peu près élégant. Agitant vaguement les jambes, il entendit un bruit de clapotement. Il n'eut pas besoin de regarder pour savoir que ses camarades l'avaient rejoint pour la plupart. Une bonne chose de faite. Un premier mouvement… commun à l'ensemble du groupe. Enfin, presque. En comptant mentalement les cosmos présent dans l'eau, il réalisa qu'il en manquait un. Et ce un en question… Ce n'était pas exactement celui auquel il s'attendait, même si ça n'était pas si surprenant que ça en fin de compte. Tournant légèrement la tête, il vit Kanon qui, toujours adossé au mur, fixait le liquide avec un dégoût profond. Une expression de malaise sur le visage, la main accrochée à sa serviette comme si c'était le saint Graal, il n'avait de cesse de faire la navette du regard entre le bassin et la porte, cherchant probablement à savoir quelle pouvait être la pire solution entre s'approcher d'un élément honni, ou recevoir la punition de sa déesse. Milo songea avec amusement que de voir ce grand gaillard tout en muscles et en prestance se retrouver la queue entre les jambes (Non, il ne pensait à rien _de ce genre _par Athéna !) face à un peu d'eau était étrangement cocasse… Mais vu le passif du chevalier concernant l'élément liquide, il était difficile de lui en tenir rigueur. Avec un sourire compatissant, il allait lui proposer de venir au moins tremper une jambe près de lui, lorsque le timbre lourd et acide du quatrième gardien résonna dans la salle. Grimace.

« Ben alors le Marina, on a peur de se mouiller ?

Oh misère…

-_Ex_-Marina. Et je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde le psychopathe.

Ding. Ding. Ding. Peu importe qui avait sonné la cloche, les hostilités étaient officiellement lancés. Que la partie de ping-pong verbal commence…

-Répète pour voir ?!

La réplique ne s'était pas fait attendre. Après tout, ils avaient tous une fierté de la taille du mont Etoilé alors…

-Psychopathe.

-Ah non, vous n'allez pas commencer… Râla Aiolia depuis l'autre bout de la salle.

-Nous ne sommes pas là pour ça, ajouta son frère avec un sourire doux.

-Eh bien… Concrètement si en fait, glissa Saga. On est là pour régler nos problèmes… Personne n'a précisé comment ça devait se passer.

-Moi je commence à m'en faire une idée… soupira Milo.

-Désolé mais moi je trouve juste marrant de voir que le Dragon des mers n'est pas fichu de mettre un panard dans l'eau, railla l'italien en envoyant quelques gouttelettes dans sa direction comme pour provoquer un chat échaudé.

-Dans l'eau peut-être pas, mais j'imagine très bien un autre endroit où mon pied pourrait trouver sa place Deathmask, alors à ta place, je la bouclerais. Et tu n'as franchement pas de quoi la ramener.

Le Cancer ouvrit la bouche pour offrir une autre répartie cinglante et hautement imagée, mais l'intervention du douzième gardien le coupa dans son élan.

-Angelo s'est amendé, comme nous tous, protesta Aphrodite en posant une main sur le bras de son a…mi ? (Il fallait vraiment qu'il détermine la relation exacte des deux autres assassins du Sanctuaire). Tu n'as pas le droit de lui reprocher son passé.

-Pas plus que lui n'a le droit de le faire pour celui de Kanon, intervint Dohko diplomatiquement. Les torts sont partagés, ne commencez pas à vous battre.

Kanon eut un regard reconnaissant envers le septième gardien. Ces deux-là s'étaient toujours plutôt bien entendus. Après tout, en dehors du Scorpion, c'était sans nul doute l'ancien Vieux Maître qui avait reconnu sa valeur en lui demandant de l'accompagner aux Enfers.  
Milo retint difficilement un sourire amusé. Balance, équilibre, tout ça… Décidément, on ne se défait jamais d'une seconde nature. Appuyé non loin de Mû, il semblait prendre très à cœur la bonne entente qu'Athéna leur avait demandé d'obtenir. En même temps, c'était ce qu'on pouvait attendre des deux anciens. Shion et lui étaient leurs modèles, et leurs aînés. S'ils y en avaient bien qui devaient trouver nécessaire de s'entendre, et de se comporter en adultes responsables, c'était bien eux.

-Ca… Lorsqu'il s'agit de répartir les torts, tu es à ton aise, n'est-ce pas Dohko ?

Bon d'accord, peut-être pas en fait.

Le silence se fit dans la salle, tandis que les regards interloqués se tournaient vers Shion, dont la voix lourde de sous-entendus avait sonné comme un couperet. La Balance se retourna brusquement vers son supposé ami, qui les yeux fermés et la tête rejetée en arrière, semblait dégager une aura de colère relativement peu négligeable.

-Pardon ? s'exclama le septième gardien, visiblement surpris de passer du rôle d'avocat à celui d'accusé.

-Tu m'as très bien entendu. A moins que tu ne sois devenu sourd aussi. Tu pourras rajouter l'ouïe à la liste des choses que tu as perdues en cours de route. Avec ton bon sens, et ta vue.

-Je peux savoir ce qui te prend ?

-Rien du tout. J'évoque juste quelques petites choses…

-Ca ne te ressemble pas d'être aussi vicieux dans tes attaques.

-Enfin, je trouve quand même surprenant que tu protestes ainsi concernant Kanon… poursuivit leur chef sans prendre en compte l'intervention de son ami. Quand on sait à quel point tu peux être intransigeant parfois, c'est à mourir de rire.

Sidérés, les Ors assistaient à l'échange sans oser prononcer la moindre parole. Milo les regarda avec l'impression de se trouver autour d'un ring. Ou une cage aux fauves, et visiblement, ça n'était pas Dohko qui menait la danse malgré son caractère bestial…

-Un reproche à me faire, _Grand Pope _?

Autant pour lui.

-Quelle perspicacité… Je te félicite.

-Ca suffit Shion ! Tu te comportes comme un gosse ! Bel exemple pour les gamins tiens ! Dis-moi clairement quel est le problème bon sang !

-Le problème ? Tu veux savoir quel est le _problème _?

Le Bélier senior se redressa brusquement, et se tint fermement campé sur ses jambes, entouré d'une aura furieuse qui rendait impossible toute moquerie sur sa glorieuse nudité. Le regard furibond, il darda un index accusateur sur son ami, lui jetant à la figure ses reproches.

-Tu n'as même pas été capable de comprendre _seul_ quel était réellement notre but Dohko ! Tu n'as même pas pris le temps de réfléchir une seule seconde ! Après toutes ces années… Que tu doutes de Saga… Qui pourrait t'en blâmer, franchement ?

Et PAN. Un couinement navré leur apprit que l'attaque était arrivée en plein dans le duvet de l'aîné gémellaire qui se fit tout petit depuis son coin de bassin sous le ricanement sourd d'Aiolia.

-Shion… Tenta la Balance.

- Mais moi ? _Moi_ ?! s'écria l'Atlante, furieux. Ton ami depuis plus de deux cent ans ? Tu es devenu sénile Dohko, ou alors tu as toujours été complètement idiot, je ne vois pas d'autres explications !

Attaqué dans sa fierté, la Balance reproduisit le comportement du Grand Pope, et faisant fi de sa nudité, il se redressa de toute sa hauteur –relativement peu impressionnante- pour laisser sortir toute sa fureur –qui l'était beaucoup plus-.

-Ah parce que, se faire mettre une tannée par un gosse de quatorze ans à peine sorti de ses couches grâce au projet de l'autre pas plus dégourdi, ce n'était pas une marque de sénilité peut-être ? Sans rire, tu n'avais rien appris sur les Gémeaux de la précédente génération ou quoi ? Tu le savais très bien pourtant qu'ils ont sérieusement tendance à paumer la carte de la fidélité ! répondit la Balance, outrée.

Un partout, - dans la tête des troisièmes gardiens de préférence, - balle au centre. Milo se demanda si Saga n'allait pas finir par se noyer à ce rythme… Pas que cela l'aurait foncièrement gêné, mais si l'heure en était aux règlements de compte, il y avait encore du monde sur la liste de ceux qui auraient bien envie de dire leur façon de penser au Gémeau aîné, alors… Un clapotement près de son épaule lui apprit que Kanon, toujours vêtu de sa courte serviette, avait finalement vaincu en partie sa phobie, suffisamment du moins pour tremper un pied prudent dans l'eau brûlante. Le Scorpion appuya vaguement sa tête contre son genou, fermant paresseusement les yeux alors que les deux anciens continuaient de s'envoyer les pires vacheries à la figure.

Il frotta légèrement sa joue sur la peau lisse de son ami et se fit au passage la réflexion que décidément, en plus de l'hétérosexualité, la pilosité était aussi un facteur en voie de disparition chez les chevaliers. Après avoir effectué un rapide tour d'horizon, il était évident que peu d'entre eux s'était déjà retrouvé confronté avec un rasoir. Même Shura ou Deathmask, qu'on aurait pu croire fournis en attribuant de virilité toute méditerranéenne étaient totalement imberbes ! En même temps… Avec une armure en or et la capacité de courir à la vitesse de la lumière, mieux valait éviter de se retrouver à se cramer les poils en combat, mais bon… Sortant de ses pensées qui avaient largement tendance à dériver, il reporta son attention sur Kanon. Il appréciait le cadet Gemini, malgré toutes les fautes dont il s'était rendu coupable. Il était impossible de revenir en arrière, et les vies perdues par sa faute ne pourraient pas être rendues mais après tout, lui l'avait déjà jugé pour cela. Avec force. Au point que quelques traces du sang de l'ancien Marina demeuraient visibles sur le sol du temple, comme gravées dans le marbre. Athéna lui en avait un peu voulu de lui avoir bousillé son plancher d'ailleurs … Un temple historique, avait-on idée ? On ne réparait pas un sol en marbre comme un simple parquet bon sang !

Relevant la tête, il vit que le cadet affichait tout de même un air un peu désolé après les vacheries envoyées par les anciens. Ou peut-être était-ce un air ennuyé. Difficile à dire : chez lui, l'ennui et la culpabilité semblaient étrangement partager la même expression faciale : la nonchalance la plus absolue.

-Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'ils étaient capables de se bouffer le nez comme ça ces deux-là… chuchota Kanon. De nous tous, c'est bien les derniers que j'aurais imaginé se disputer.

Tiré de ses pensées, Milo reporta paresseusement son attention sur les deux anciens. Il n'avait pas complètement tort : entre tous les chevaliers, il n'aurait jamais imaginé que ce soient leurs modèles qui se mettraient sur la tronche les premiers. Sous le regard médusé de l'assistance, les deux hommes continuaient à s'envoyer les pires horreurs à la figure. Il se rendit compte par ailleurs que de « reproches de la Guerre Sainte : pourquoi n'as-tu rien compris camarade ? » (statut que le Scorpion connaissait fort bien, suivez son regard…), ils en étaient passés à « Scène de ménage : le linge sale se lave en famille, et la famille ce sont les Ors !» Autant dire que Mû commençait légèrement à changer de couleur, tandis que Shaka plissait de plus en plus le nez à chaque nouvelle réplique.

-Et l'autre dinde alors ? Tu n'as pas couché avec elle peut-être ?! hurla la Balance, ivre de rage.

-Mais ça n'a rien à voir ! Et puis ça ne te regarde pas !

-Ben voyons !

- Et ton marchand de passage, on en parle de ton 'marchand de passage' ? Tu me prends pour un abruti ?

-Tu croyais quoi ? Que j'allais attendre, vissé sur ce fichu rocher, que tu daignes hypothétiquement faire un aller-retour ? Ça t'aurait pris quoi… ? Cinq minutes. Mais non ! Môssieur était occupé.

-Tu voulais peut-être de ma charge ?! Tu penses que c'était une partie de plaisir peut-être ?! C'est épuisant d'être Grand Pope ! Demande à l'autre, là !

Nouveau couinement blessé. Si Saga avait pu se noyer totalement, il l'aurait probablement fait. Le visage à demi caché dans l'eau, il fut ramené devant la vindicte populaire, pour son plus grand malheur, priant pour qu'on l'oublie un peu. En attendant, il était obligé de soutenir l'index accusateur de celui qu'il avait tué, et les quelques regards noirs de certains chevaliers en particulier. Décidément, ça n'était pas son jour.

-Dix minutes Shion ! Dix minutes de ta fichue journée pour venir me voir ! Pour qu'on oublie, le temps d'une étreinte, cette tâche qu'elle nous avait confiée ! C'était vraiment trop te demander ?

-Tu voulais juste qu'on s'envoie en l'air en gros, c'est ça que tu es en train de me dire ?

-Mais tu fais exprès ma parole !

-Obsédé !

-Psychorigide !

-Impuissant !

-Frigide !

-Et le devoir dans tout ça ?!

-Et nos sentiments Shion ? Tu y penses un peu, ou jamais ? Je ne te parle même pas de notre libido, il y a longtemps que je me suis assis dessus, littéralement !

Mouais… La conversation commençait à tous les mettre sacrément mal à l'aise. Pas forcément pour les mêmes raisons, certes, mais le résultat était là. Et puis franchement… C'était quoi ces manières ? Ca ne les regardait pas ! Faisant fi des grimaces franchement outrées de leurs plus jeunes pairs, les deux hommes continuaient à s'envoyer leurs reproches au visage comme s'ils avaient été complètement seuls. Autant dire que si deux amis et amants en arrivaient à se déchirer ainsi, les perspectives devenaient relativement peu encourageantes pour la suite… Saga avait déjà changé de couleur quatre fois, Shura envisageait sérieusement de se taper la tête aux murs, et le couple d'assassins… n'en avait strictement rien à faire visiblement.

-Ils dévient un peu là… soupira Mû en grimaçant. Il faut qu'ils se calment, je n'ai pas particulièrement envie d'entendre parler de leurs histoires de fesses plus avant.

-Peur que l'image sacro-sainte de ton cher maître en prenne un coup ? Ricana Deathmask, décidément en grande forme.

-Je te prierais de ne pas me confondre avec Hyôga, merci beaucoup, répondit Mû d'un ton sec.

Milo, qui avait de nouveau fermé les yeux, ne put retenir une grimace, imitée à son insu par le Capricorne et le Gémeaux en titre. Mais quel abruti ce mouton… Il ne fallait surtout pas toucher au poussin… Jamais. C'était essentiel bon sang !

-Vous avez quelque chose à reprocher à mon disciple ? demanda froidement le Verseau.

Le Scorpion déglutit.  
Là, qu'est-ce qu'il disait… ?

-Il a de graves problèmes d'émotivité ton disciple, voilà ce qu'il a, asséna le Cancer en passant une main négligente dans ses courtes mèches.

-Tout le monde n'a pas la sensibilité d'un manche à balai, répondit Camus d'une voix égale.

Silence, seulement interrompu par les hurlements des deux anciens. Aphrodite eut un énorme soupir. Ne jamais provoquer un sudiste…

-Tu veux savoir où je vais te le mettre le manche à balai ? s'exclama Deathmask, exaspéré.

Si l'allusion eut le mérite de faire sourire un certain nombre d'entre eux, d'autres ne purent que redouter les conséquences de telles paroles pour leur bien-être étant donné leur présence dans un bassin d'eau facilement modifiable en nature et en température pour un chevalier des Glaces.

A raison.

Un courant d'air atrocement froid se répandit brusquement, sous les protestations de tous les chevaliers qui dans leur glorieuse nudité, se trouvaient peu apte à supporter une telle température. Aldébaran s'extirpa hors de l'eau avec une vitesse étonnante étant donné sa corpulence et s'éloigna le plus possible du bassin où un Verseau vexé comme un pou leur gelait les arpions parce qu'il l'avait un peu mauvaise. Vraiment très malin de provoquer le seul chevalier ayant potentiellement la capacité de leur ôter pour un long moment leur chère et tendre virilité déjà sacrément mise à mal depuis un certain nombre de mois. Un couinement de douleur se fit entendre non loin d'eux : Aioros, victime involontaire de la crise du onzième gardien, s'était retrouvé le bras prisonnier dans la glace, et tentait tant bien que mal de se dégager. Et ça n'était pas le genre de contact particulièrement agréable sur une peau nue. Cette dernière commençait d'ailleurs déjà à bleuir méchamment sous le regard paniqué de son propriétaire.

-Camus, bon sang… Tu ne peux pas te contenir, non ? S'irrita Aiolia en s'approchant de son frère. Tu m'étonnes que Hyôga ait des problèmes comportementaux, tu es complètement contradictoire entre ce que tu dis et ce que tu fais ! Tu prétends être froid, mais à la moindre contrariété, tu prends la mouche comme pas permis !

-Et d'ailleurs, pour un chevalier des glaces, t'as quand même tendance à verser la larmichette super facilement d'après ce que j'ai entendu… souffla Kanon en frottant ses doigts sur son torse d'un air innocent.

Visiblement, l'inactivité pesait au cadet des Gémeaux.

-Ah ben là-dessus, on est d'accord… Murmura le Scorpion en fixant quelques rares cristaux de glace flottant à la surface.

Rapide coup d'œil du dragon marin sur son camarade. Oups, boulette… Si jamais Camus l'avait entendu et que la conversation s'orientait sur eux… Cela risquait de finir dans le sang.

-Un commentaire particulièrement fin, Milo ?

Et merde. Trop tard. Voix polaire… Mauvais, très mauvais signe. Intéressant de noter tout de même que de toutes les attaques, c'était finalement la seule remarque chuchotée du Scorpion qui avait fait mouche.

Curieux…

L'attention de la salle se déporta des deux anciens, trop occupés à se hurler dessus –nus- pour remarquer quoi que ce soit, vers ceux qu'on avait longtemps considéré comme les meilleurs amis du Sanctuaire. Et plus, parce qu'il y avait rumeur d'affinités. Et que le Sanctuaire manquait cruellement de ragots. Et puis que franchement, tout le monde savait depuis des années que Camus n'allait pas sans Milo et inversement. C'était un fait établi. Etabli depuis tellement longtemps d'ailleurs qu'aucun d'eux n'arrivait à se rappeler depuis quand c'était une vérité entièrement acquise. Fronçant les sourcils, Saga, (à qui on fichait enfin un peu la paix depuis le début de leur enfermement), essaya de se souvenir du jour où ces deux-là s'étaient rencontrés… En vain. Il n'arrivait pas à imaginer un seul jour où le Scorpion et le Verseau n'avaient pas été ensemble. Mais à l'époque, il était tellement enthousiaste face à l'arrivée de tous ces jeunes enfants qu'il lui était difficile d'en avoir une image précise. Même s'il se rappelait parfaitement de la bouille absolument charmante du futur Verseau…

La voix atone de Milo le sortit de ses pensées dévergondées.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ?

-Oh mais je ne veux rien moi, mais puisque tu as la langue bien pendue, je t'en prie, partage donc ton opinion ô combien constructive.

Kanon dut se mordre la lèvre pour retenir une réflexion fine sur la langue de son ami. Clairement ça n'était pas le moment, même s'il savait de source sûre qu'effectivement, le Scorpion était doué de son appendice lingual.

-Je n'ai rien d'autre à ajouter si ce n'est que tu es le plus grand hypocrite que j'ai jamais connu. Mais ça, tu le savais déjà, répondit le huitième gardien en continuant de fixer la surface de l'eau.

-Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir.

Le Scorpion soupira. Il détestait quand Camus jouait au plus fin avec lui.

-C'est ça, fais l'innocent.

-Tu veux vraiment parler de ça maintenant ?

-Maintenant… Plus tard… Qu'est-ce que ça change ? Tu es un couard.

Nouvelle vague de froid dans l'assistance. Kanon grimaça violemment. L'influence de Milo sur le Verseau était tout simplement redoutable.

-_Putain_… couina Aiolia en se faisant prendre la jambe dans la glace à son tour. Mais arrêtez-ça bande de crétins ! Ca caille !

L'intervention féline partait d'une attention honorable, mais reçut à peu près autant de considération que Julian Solo de la part de Saori Kido lors de sa demande en mariage. A part un énorme vent, le cinquième gardien n'obtint rien, et dû se contenter de souffler désespérément de l'air chaud sur sa peau bleuie, rejoignant son frère qui tentait vainement de faire signe à Shura pour obtenir de l'aide : un coup d'Excalibur dans la glace aurait été plus que bienvenu ! Mais allez savoir pourquoi, le Capricorne rechignait à se servir de son arme fétiche avec le Sagittaire dans le périmètre…

-C'était . Ma . Décision. Siffla le Verseau en provoquant une nouvelle vague de froid à chaque mot. Celle-là, et toutes les suivantes. Tu n'as pas ton mot à dire là-dedans !

-Oh oui, brillantes décisions ! T'en as encore beaucoup des comme ça au fait ?

-Ca ne te regarde pas !

-Bordel, il fait neiger ce con ! s'écria Deathmask.

Les autres ne purent que constater la triste vérité : il neigeait dans les thermes. Magnifique. On aurait tout vu… Sous l'effet combiné du froid et de la chaleur, la vapeur ne fit qu'augmenter, brouillant leur vision.

- Tu as toujours été un crétin persuadé de mieux savoir que tout le monde Camus.

-Dixit celui qui m'a tenté de m'étrangler sans se poser la moindre question parce qu'il était contrarié, rétorqua le Verseau avec un geste désabusé de la main.

-_Touché_, gloussa Aphrodite.

-La ferme ! s'écrièrent les deux trublions en posant un regard furieux sur le Suédois.

Ce qui eut pour seul effet de renforcer son hilarité.

-Ce n'est pas drôle Dite… gronda Shura à ses côtés.

-Ah si, je t'assure que si tu te places d'un point de vue extérieur, toute cette petite mascarade est follement amusante.

-Je suis au regret de partager l'opinion de mon camarade, murmura Shaka de sa voix minérale. Ces histoires sont toutes hors de propos. Je ne crois pas qu'Athéna ait jugé utile de nous réunir pour s'occuper de sottes histoires de sommier.

Le chevalier de la Vierge, siégeant en position du Lotus sur la surface de l'eau (pour une raison qu'ils ignoraient tous, et à laquelle ils ne souhaitaient d'ailleurs pas avoir de réponse) gardait les yeux obstinément clos et se contentait de suivre les diverses conversations en fronçant parfois l'un de ses sourcils fins. Visiblement, lui non plus n'appréciait que très moyennement de se retrouver dans cette promiscuité forcée, qui plus est dans son plus simple appareil, quand bien même il avait conservé sa précieuse serviette étendue sur ses hanches. Il ne serait pas dit qu'on côtoierait aussi aisément l'incarnation de Bouddha entièrement nue.

De son côté, Shura soupira, désespéré, et se rencogna entre Aphrodite et Deathmask. Le Poisson n'avait pas tort en effet… Si ces deux-là s'y mettaient aussi… Toute cette mise en scène avait-elle pour but de régler les problèmes internes du Sanctuaire ou bien les histoires de coucherie de chacun ? Dans le second cas, il préférait passer, ça ne le regardait pas, merci beaucoup. Ce n'était vraiment pas sérieux. Et puis lui n'était dévoué qu'à sa déesse.

Ses ferventes pensées furent interrompues par le haussement brusque de ton entre le Verseau et le Scorpion, qui en deux minutes était passée de « froide dispute » à « conflit ouvert concernant notre vie intime : vous saurez tout de nous, et de nos habitudes au lit ». Aphrodite eut un sourire torve, prenant des notes mentales avec un plaisir évident. Le Capricorne souffla de dépit. Ca ne serait jamais que le second couple apparent à faire étalage de leur vie privée, mais ça n'en restait pas moins légèrement agaçant. Le vacarme provoqué par les deux couples en train de régler leurs différends devenait tout bonnement assourdissant.

-Et que je me suicide face à mon disciple, et que je veux geler mes sentiments, et que je joue les gros vilains spectres… Jamais tu communiques de temps à autre ?! Dingue ça !

-Je n'ai pas à te faire un rapport écrit sur chacune de mes décisions ! Je suis un adulte je te signale !

-Ah ça, on se le demande bien tiens ! grogna Shura qui s'était relevé et sautillait d'un pied sur l'autre pour tenter de se réchauffer, la serviette menaçant à tout instant de quitter ses reins.

-Être adulte, ça ne se limite pas à grimper son compagnon et à prendre des décisions à la con je te signale !

-Tu deviens vulgaire Milo.

-Tu es un abruti Camus ! Bon dieu mais qu'est-ce que je peux te trouver, je me le demande !

-Nous y voilà… « je, je, je… ». Tu ne penses qu'à toi Milo ! Ça t'arrive de te demander ce que je ressens moi ?

-Ah, parce que tu ressens maintenant ? Je croyais que les chevaliers des glaces étaient totalement inaptes aux sentiments… murmura doucereusement le Scorpion.

Un long silence s'ensuivit. Milo eut un sourire fourbe. Toucher la corde sensible des sentiments de son amant… C'était très bas. L'attaque avait été purement gratuite, il le savait… Mais il s'en moquait. Il était en colère. Affreusement en colère. Quelque chose grondait au fond de lui. Camus le mettait vraiment dans tous ses états, et leur incapacité à reparler des événements depuis leur résurrection n'avait guère arrangé les choses. La preuve : son ongle s'était anormalement allongé en dépit de la barrière de cosmos qu'Athéna avait étendu sur la pièce pour les empêcher de s'entre-tuer. Et au vu du regard lourd de sens que son ami lui lançait, ce dernier était aussi dans le même état.

-Milo… Menaça le Verseau.

-Camus…

Le ton était égal, les sous-entendus étaient les mêmes. Les deux amis se fixaient avec une colère sourde, seulement séparés de quelques centimètres à présent, leur aura colérique balayant furieusement la surface de l'eau qui frémit. Kanon battit prudemment en retraite, se rapprochant inconsciemment de son frère. Il ne manquerait plus que son charmant faciès se retrouve défiguré à cause d'une attaque perdue entre ces deux atrophiés sentimentaux ! Plusieurs secondes s'écoulèrent, dans une tension mélangeant fureur et envie. Difficile de savoir si les deux hommes allaient en venir aux mains dans le but de se battre ou de se sauter dessus en faisant fi de leur public. Connaissant la réputation de Milo, les deux propositions étaient envisageables. Et quand on savait qu'en présence de son « ami », Camus avait de larges tendances à ne pas agir comme on pouvait l'attendre de lui… De longues secondes s'égrenèrent sans qu'aucun d'eux n'esquisse le moindre geste : face à cette alchimie étouffante, tous retenaient leur souffle.

Ce fut la voix désabusée d'Aiolia qui brisa le charme, si tant est qu'un tel terme pouvait qualifier la montée d'hormones et de tension qui les avait entourés. Visiblement, sa jambe gelée le faisait méchamment souffrir, quand bien même la glace avait commencé à fondre sous la chaleur qui se dégageait de la conversation du couple le plus célèbre de leur Sanctuaire.

-Je vous préviens les gars, si vous vous grimpez devant moi, je vous encastre dans le mur.

-On pourrait peut-être les castrer tout court… Suggéra Deathmask avec un sourire parlant.

-Oui parce que là, d'ici à trente secondes, ils nous font des petits sur le sol hein… Grogna Aldébaran.

-Pourquoi se limiter au sol ? Les murs, le bassin… Tu sais, je ne suis pas regardant sur le décor moi… répondit Milo avec un sourire entendu.

- Je suis pas venu là pour vous voir vous sautez dessus ! Poursuivit le Lion sans tenir compte de l'intervention.

-C'est pas exactement comme si on avait eu le choix de toute façon… soupira Mû.

-On sait TOUS comment ça va finir, poursuivit le Lion, et aucun de nous n'a envie d'y assister. Alors ça suffit !

-Parle pour toi l'hétéro ! Répliqua Aphrodite depuis son coin de bassin méditerranéen. Personnellement… Je ne dis pas non. Ils ont le faciès charmant, et le fessier à croquer, aussi bien l'un que l'autre.

L'intervention importune eut au moins le mérite de relâcher un peu la pression autour d'eux. Mieux encore, les deux amis, se jetant un coup d'œil, choisirent d'un accord commun de reporter à plus tard cette conversation dangereusement personnelle, car il était clair qu'elle aurait de nouveau lieu. Et finirait probablement entre leurs draps également. Un rapide tour d'horizon leur permit de constater qu'en effet, la plupart des personnes présentes ne semblaient pas avoir le moindre doute sur la manière dont leur « joute verbale » risquait d'évoluer. Et préféraient également s'en abstenir. Il était déjà suffisamment difficile d'essayer de faire abstraction de treize autres corps nus auxquelles des personnalités dangereuses étaient parfois rattachées, ça n'était pas pour en rajouter à cause d'un couple incapable de se tenir.

Quoique…Une petite orgie… C'était une manière comme une autre de régler les conflits, non ?

Un sourire diabolique étira les traits du troisième assassin du Sanctuaire. On était le trublion de la chevalerie ou on ne l'était pas… Et puis toute cette joute verbale lui avait quand même sacrément émoustillé les sens, tel le vil Scorpion qu'il était… Et puis le Verseau était à mourir avec ses joues rouges de chaleur et de colère, et son regard glacial et hautain. Non décidément… Il ne pouvait pas laisser les choses finir ainsi ! Il lui fallait une compensation. Au moment même où Camus s'apprêtait à reprendre sa place contre le muret, il se jeta à son cou, provoquant des remous conséquents dans l'eau, et lui coupant le souffle dans un baiser de cinéma qu'Hollywood n'aurait pas renié. Shaka, perturbé dans sa méditation en retomba dans le bassin comme un soufflé, sous le rire cristallin de Mû qui n'avait pas su empêcher son hilarité à la vision de la Vierge s'écrasant sans grâce dans l'eau chaude.

Pendant plus de cinq longues minutes, -Aldébaran chronométrait, parce qu'il n'avait rien de mieux à faire et qu'il y avait une horloge mural dans la pièce,- les deux chevaliers échangèrent un baiser torride qui mit mal à l'aise les non-initiés, et fit glousser ceux qui en avaient l'habitude. Jouant de la langue avec habileté, le Scorpion s'échina à rappeler au Verseau pour quelle raison il était particulièrement pertinent de le choisir lui comme partenaire à vie… Ses mains enserrées autour du visage du onzième gardien empêchaient toute fuite de ce dernier, même si, à en juger par la ferveur avec laquelle il répondait à son baiser, il y avait peu de chances que cela fasse partie de ses intentions immédiates. Pour l'heure, il était plus occupé à s'accrocher à ses épaules avec l'énergie d'un échange buccal torride. Les autres déglutirent : il n'y avait pas à tortiller, un Verseau et un Scorpion, ça vous mettait les hormones à l'envers.

-Rah mais c'est pas vrai ! _Milo _! S'écria le Lion, outré.

Les deux amants terribles se séparèrent enfin, et malgré la couleur rouge fermement accroché au visage du français, il était peu probable que ce dernier ne regrette quoi que ce soit. Passant son pouce sur ses lèvres, le Scorpion eut un sourire ravi, et murmura :

-Finalement… Ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée que ça qu'a eu Athéna…

-Abuti… Souffla le Verseau.

- On recommence quand vous voulez les gars.»

Un long soupir désabusé lui répondit. Ils n'étaient pas encore sortis de leur huis clos. Et Shion et Dohko qui hurlaient toujours…

* * *

Voilà, voilà! J'espère que ça vous a plu, merci d'avoir lu!

A bientôt,

Saharu-chan.


	3. Cave Leonem

Bonsoir à toutes et à tous!

En ce charmant samedi soir, j'envoie le second chapitre des aventures de nos chevaliers d'Or en huis clos. Je vous remercie de nouveau du chaleureux accueil que vous avez offert à cette histoire, je suis vraiment ravie, et je pèse mes mots! Vous êtes formidables! Et j'espère que cette suite vous plaira tout autant. Je poursuis dans les conflits internes... Et vous laisse volontairement sur votre faim! N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions.

J'en profite pour signaler que j'ai conscience d'avoir du retard en reviews et en PMs, mais je rentre demain en France après un séjour d'un an en Angleterre donc je manque de temps. Néanmoins, je rattraperai très bientôt tout cela, soyez en certains!

**Disclaimer:** Tous les personnages présents et cités appartiennent à Masami Kurumada.

Réponse aux reviews anonymes:

Leia26: Merci beaucoup! Voilà la suite!

Callimaque: Merci de ta gentillesse, j'ai été très touchée, et j'espère que la suite te plaira! Merci de me lire!

PS: Je remercie celles/ceux qui font l'effort d'une review de tout mon coeur. Beaucoup moins (voire pas du tout...) celles/ceux qui ajoutent cette histoire en favoris sans review, chose que je déteste particulièrement. Mais bon.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!

**Talim76**, c'est pour toi... ; )

* * *

**_Ca__ve Leonem._**

Une fois la dispute entre Camus et Milo achevée, un long silence s'installa. Enfin… si on exceptait les deux anciens, toujours occupés à s'envoyer mutuellement sur les roses, passant et repassant sur les défauts de l'un et de l'autre et sur tout ce qu'ils avaient visiblement contenu jusqu'à ce jour, sous le regard interdit de leurs pairs. Le plus jeune Bélier, complètement désespéré, avait rejeté la tête en arrière, tentant vainement d'immerger ses oreilles afin de s'éviter un certain nombre de connaissances qui ne faisaient clairement pas parti du « kit du parfait apprenti » dont on leur avait tout rebattu les oreilles pendant des années. Le Scorpion, pour sa part, fit le souhait de ne jamais vivre aussi longtemps : il y avait bien trop de choses à éclaircir plus tard. Et il avait horreur de se prendre la tête, lui. Déjà qu'en à peine quelques mois, ils avaient mis un boxon pas possible entre eux avec Camus… Il n'osait imaginer le résultat après deux cent ans ! Aldébaran tapotait l'épaule de Mû d'un air compréhensif : pas évident d'accepter que son maître, qu'il n'avait finalement connu que peu de temps, était en train de parler de ses habitudes au lit devant tout le monde, -lui compris- et qu'il ne voyait visiblement pas où était le problème. Le pauvre Bélier eut une pensée émue pour son jeune disciple et se jura de ne jamais avoir ce genre de comportement si lui et… Un brusque rougissement le prit. Non mais à quoi pensait-il ?! Et puis d'abord cela n'arriverait jamais. Alors la question était hors de propos. Et surtout, ça n'était vraiment pas le moment d'y penser.

Les huitième et onzième gardiens, calmés depuis leur échauffée personnelle, se tenaient à présent côte à côte dans le bassin, leurs épaules se frôlant par intermittence, mains jointes sous la surface de l'eau, un sourire lubrique sur le visage pour l'un, et une expression vaguement sympathique sur celui de l'autre. Même s'il était clair qu'un certain nombre de choses devrait encore faire l'objet d'un long et tumultueux débat entre les draps… Clairement les deux hommes avaient fait une grande avancée et profitaient allégrement de la présence de leur amant en promiscuité rapprochée. Même si comme nombre de leurs pairs, ils auraient probablement donné beaucoup pour quitter les lieux dès maintenant et avoir un peu d'intimité… Pas forcément pour les mêmes raisons néanmoins.

Aioros et Aiolia, enfin débarrassés de l'agaçante glace qui leur avait gelée la peau, se tenaient à présent à distance très prudente du onzième gardien, ce qui les rapprocha inconsciemment du trio infernal, pour le plus grand déplaisir du Capricorne. Leur chamois semblait aussi à l'aise qu'un chat devant un bain, et même si la plastique du neuvième gardien était charmante, voire même… atrocement intéressante, cela ne suffisait visiblement pas à le faire se sentir mieux. Il tenta donc tant bien que mal de se coller contre Aphrodite, sans pour autant éveiller l'instinct de Cro-Magnon jaloux primaire du Cancer, afin de se tenir aussi loin que possible des deux Grecs. Quant aux jumeaux… Ils en étaient présentement au stade très intelligent du combat de regards en chiens de faïence. Aucun des deux n'avait cillé depuis plusieurs minutes, chacun depuis son petit bout de bassin. Kanon, s'étant rapproché inconsciemment de son frère après la joute verbale entre Camus et Milo, réalisait à présent qu'il se tenait bien trop près de son bourreau personnel. Le Scorpion se demanda d'ailleurs si son ami n'était pas réellement en train de grogner. Mais c'était peut-être son ventre après tout. C'était qu'il commençait à faire faim avec tout ça. Un nouveau cri le sortit de ses pensées primaires.

« Non mais tu te fiches de moi ?! Hurla la Balance. Bientôt, tu vas aussi t'envoyer en l'air avec ceux-là, juste parce qu'ils sont « à portée de main » !

Les Chevaliers se contractèrent visiblement et rentrèrent brusquement la tête entre leurs épaules. Ils n'avaient pas particulièrement envie de se retrouver mêlés à la dispute des deux hommes, et encore moins s'il s'agissait de savoir qui avait le plus de tort en matière de papillonnage. Et puis flûte, pourquoi personne ne prenait en compte leur avis ?

-Ne sois pas ridicule je te prie, ce ne sont que des gosses ! Rétorqua le Bélier, visiblement agacé.

-Dites-donc, Shion, je vous prierais de…Mmf !

Les Ors ne durent leur salut qu'au réflexe salvateur de Mû qui les extirpa in-extremis d'une possible implication catastrophique dans la joute verbale des anciens: le Bélier, ayant repéré le haussement de sourcil mi surpris mi énervé de la Vierge, lui avait plaqué la main sur la bouche, en lui intimant mentalement de ne pas faire le moindre commentaire. Oui, ils savaient tous que Shaka était la réincarnation de Bouddha, non, aucun d'eux n'en doutait, mais clairement, ça n'était pas le moment de le faire remarquer au couple hystérique qui se mettait sur le museau depuis plus d'une heure sans discontinuer, et qui avait envoyé un regard assassin en direction de la personne qui avait osé les interrompre. Ne trouvant pas le responsable, ils en étaient revenus à leur dispute, et s'étaient rapprochés de manière significative. Milo crut un instant qu'ils allaient finir par en venir aux mains. Ca aurait été dommage que deux anciens amants et amis en arrivent là, mais au fond… L'ongle de son index s'allongea lentement, et il le porta à sa bouche pour passer la langue dessus d'un air absent. Peut-être qu'un peu de sang pourrait les aider à… Régler leurs différends pour de bon.

Le ton monta de quelques crans supplémentaires alors que les deux aînés faisaient fi de leur nudité pour poursuivre leur joute verbale en se fixant d'un air mauvais. Décidément, ils en avaient des choses à se dire… Bon en même temps, quand on voyait le boxon qu'eux-mêmes avaient fichu en seulement treize ans… Au bout de 261 ans, il n'était pas surprenant qu'ils en aient tous deux drôlement gros sur la patate. Un sifflement appréciateur, auquel ni l'un ni l'autre ne prêta attention, leur parvint une fois de plus depuis le trio formé par Aphrodite, Shura et Deathmask.

« Charmant, vraiment charmant…

Milo reporta son attention sur le douzième chevalier d'Or. Le Poisson s'amusait visiblement comme un petit fou entre les différentes disputes et les corps nus de ses pairs, et ne cherchait même plus à cacher son enthousiasme face à la vue qui lui était offerte. Il secoua la tête : leur camarade était absolument irrécupérable. Ils finiraient probablement par s'y habituer… Si aucun d'eux ne le tuait avant. Mais c'était peu probable : sur la « wish-list » des personnes désirées mortes, il n'était clairement pas le premier… Bon il n'était pas trop loin non plus certes, (comment pouvait-on cogner sur Andromède, franchement ?) mais il savait que s'ils devaient y avoir des victimes, les Gémeaux n'en seraient pas exempts. Ce qui aurait été dommage : Kanon faisait un merveilleux oreiller. Doux, chaud, et confortable à la fois.

-Boucle-là Dite, grinça le Cancer.

-Ben, Angie? Ils ont le fessier appréciable, tu ne vas pas dire le contraire… Et puisque Milo et Camus n'ont pas l'air décidé à se grimper, il faut bien que je compense !

Un geste grossier à son encontre de la part du Scorpion fit office de réponse au douzième gardien. Ce dernier lui répondit avec un grand sourire entendu et un clin d'œil amusé. Milo leva les yeux au ciel. Heureusement que le Poisson et le Verseau ne s'entendaient pas trop mal, sinon il n'osait imaginer qu'elles auraient été les conséquences d'une telle réflexion sur son compagnon.

-T'en as pas marre de mater sans arrêt? S'exaspéra Deathmask en le fusillant du regard.

Aphrodite aussi les épaules, et afficha une petite moue savamment travaillée pour être coquine.

-Pas vraiment, non. Jusqu'à présent, je m'occupais en comptant les abdominaux de chacun pour voir combien il y en avait en tout, mais…

Il s'interrompit en balayant la pièce du regard d'un air gourmand. Les autres retinrent leur souffle en détournant les yeux pour les plus prudes, ou en soutenant le sien d'un air entendu pour les autres.

-Mais… ? Continua le Capricorne, tout en craignant la réponse.

- Présentement, je cherche tout simplement à déterminer qui a la plus grosse.

Un énorme sursaut, accompagné d'un couinement peu chevaleresque, s'empara de l'ensemble du groupe, de même qu'une forte rougeur pour ceux à qui ils restaient encore un soupçon de pudeur. Chaque chevalier tenta alors de s'enfoncer plus profondément dans l'eau, s'éloignant du trio infernal avec fort peu de discrétion. A défaut d'autre chose, certains tentèrent de resserrer plus encore l'étroite serviette qu'on leur avait fournie autour de leur taille, cherchant en vain à se protéger de ce qu'ils pensaient être le regard inquisiteur du Poisson. Aphrodite observa leur cinéma, hilare. A présent, impossible de leur annoncer qu'il plaisantait…

Enfin, à moitié.

-La ferme je t'ai dit, ordonna l'accent italien près de lui.

-Mais quoi? Je suis enfermé avec treize statues de dieux grecques et je ne peux même pas me rincer l'œil ?

-La. Ferme.

-Jaloux mon grand ?

-Absolument. Alors, la ferme.

Milo soupira derrière ses paupières closes. Il n'avait même pas besoin d'ouvrir les yeux pour savoir ce qui allait se passer. En tant qu'assassin, il avait été amené à côtoyer les deux hommes plus qu'à son tour, et si à l'époque il ignorait tout de leur relation, il avait néanmoins appris à les connaître suffisamment pour analyser leur tempérament. A présent, il n'avait plus le moindre doute sur ce qui se déroulait à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Une poigne violente dans l'opulente chevelure turquoise tira une grimace de douleur au Poisson, mais un large sourire entendu revint fleurir sur ses lèvres. Il aimait la possessivité du Cancer. Il aimait sa force. Et n'avait plus qu'une hâte à présent : quitter les lieux pour s'offrir le luxe d'une délicieuse nuit de débauche. Il avait envie de son amant, tout de suite, maintenant, et si les choses tardaient trop, tant pis pour les témoins, il ne s'encombrait que peu de ce genre de détails de toute façon. C'était de leur faute s'ils se retrouvaient là aujourd'hui : à ne jamais vouloir crever l'abcès, ils avaient entraîné l'ensemble du groupe dans la panade. Et cela le mettait hors de lui. Heureusement, la bouche vorace du Cancer se rapprochait de la sienne, lui promettant un agréable futur.

Qui n'eut pas lieu.

La voix agacée de Shura sur sa droite le fit revenir à la réalité, et pas de la plus agréable des façons.

-Vous n'allez pas vous y mettre aussi hein ? Y en a marre de vos histoires de literie !

Aphrodite eut un soupir à fendre l'âme, alors que la prise du Cancer sur ses cheveux finissait par se détendre. Ce serait pour plus tard… Et ça n'en serait que meilleur. Voilà ce que lui promettait le regard fou de l'homme qu'il aimait. Le Poisson eut un sourire torve en réponse à cette expression qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien et se lécha la lèvre supérieure. Mais en attendant… Il fallait s'occuper de leur ami.

-ShuShu, voyons… Ce n'est pas parce que tu es frustré à l'inaccessible qu'Angie et moi devrions faire vœu de chasteté.

-Je ne suis pas frustré.

-Mais bien sûr…

- J'ai mes priorités moi ! Tu m'excuseras de ne pas penser qu'au sexe contrairement à certains !

-Et le sang Shura, tu oublies le sang… murmura Deathmask d'un air rêveur.

-Han ouais, carrément… renchérit le Poisson en posant la tête sur l'épaule de son amant.

Le Capricorne ouvrit la bouche, la referma, avant de grogner, complètement désespéré.

-Quand je pense que t'as fait la gueule à Kanon quand il t'a traité de psychopathe… Non mais vous vous écoutez tous les deux ?

Un petit signe de la main significatif de la part de l'ancien dragon marin lui signifia que lui aussi ne goûtait guère à la mauvaise foi de leurs deux camarades.

-Tu dis ça parce que tu ne t'es jamais envoyé en l'air après une tuerie. Je t'assure que ça met un sacré coup de fouet à la libido… Susurra le Poisson en passant une main taquine sur l'épaule du Cancer.

-Vous êtes impossibles, ma parole ! Ça vous étonne vraiment que j'ai envie d'avoir un peu plus de classe que vous deux?

-Oui, oui Shu', et des valeurs et Athéna sur un piedéstal. On le sait ça. C'est dommage remarque…

Le ton utilisé par le Poisson ne laissait pas de doute : ce dernier avait encore une idée tordue derrière le crâne. Se pinçant l'arête du nez entre le pouce et l'index, Shura se demanda si oui ou non, il avait envie d'entendre la suite… La réponse étant certainement non. Objectivement, non. A tous les coups, ce dernier allait sauter les nageoires les premières dans le plat. Mais connaissant Dite… Il n'y aurait pas moyen d'y échapper alors…

-Je peux savoir de quoi tu parles ? Demanda-t-il de mauvaise grâce.

- Rien, si ce n'est que… Je connais un poney qui goûterait bien aux joies des chaleurs méditerranéennes...

Le concerné eut un sursaut brusque depuis son petit coin de bassin, et piqua du nez trop violemment, manquant ainsi de s'étouffer en avalant une goulée d'eau chaude. Par Athéna, pourquoi diable fallait-il que le Poisson soit si perspicace pour ce genre de choses ?

-Pardon ?! S'étrangla le Capricorne en virant au rouge cramoisi.

Un sourire léger vint orner les lèvres du Scorpion, qui s'amusait toujours avec les doigts du français. Si Aphrodite commençait à aller par là, ça risquait de provoquer des étincelles… Enfin, il n'avait pas tort au fond. On pouvait reprocher bien des choses à leur pair, mais il y avait bien une avec laquelle ce dernier ne plaisantait pas : le bonheur des deux hommes de sa vie. Son amant le Cancer, et son ami le Capricorne. C'était une règle tacite, qu'il avait rapidement intégré au fil de leurs missions communes : toucher à l'un des deux, ne serait-ce que verbalement, lui avait un jour valu un coup de poing extrêmement désagréable. Il y avait des sujets avec lesquels on ne pouvait pas rire. Malheureusement pour lui, Shura ne semblait guère goûter au privilège que lui faisait le dernier gardien de l'escalier.

- Mais, Dite, Aioros aussi est méditerranéen… fit remarquer le Cancer.

-Oh oui tiens, c'est vrai ça… Mais alors il a peut-être envie de faire un mélange !

-Salade sudiste ! On l'assaisonne à quoi notre chamois à ton avis ?

-Non mais vous allez la boucler vous deux ? Gronda le pauvre dixième gardien.

- Quelque chose de piquant… Après tout, ça sera certainement explosif ! Tu veux postuler aussi Angie ?

-Dite ! S'indigna le Cancer, mécontent de se retrouver pris dans sa propre plaisanterie.

-Roh dis, tu m'inviteras à vous rejoindre, hein Shushu ? J'en rêve moi ! Trois mâles du Sud rien que pour…

-APHRODITE !

Le double cri de ses meilleurs amis désespérés se répéta en un écho tonitruant sur les murs. Le Poisson était impossible, particulièrement quand il était frustré. Et c'était évidemment à eux d'en faire les frais les premiers. Merveilleux. Quant aux autres « convives de la pièce », il était évident que bon nombre d'entre eux auraient donné cher pour être sourd dès à présent. Peut-être était-il envisageable de demander à Shaka de leur ôter l'ouïe ? Plissant les yeux, le Scorpion se demanda si l'homme le plus proche des dieux n'avait pas déjà eu recours au procédé sur lui-même justement… Il en était capable le fourbe. La voix légèrement trop aigüe de leur camarade le ramena à la scène qui se jouait devant lui.

-Tu es sûr que ça ne t'intéresse pas, Shu ? Il est pourtant bien monté notre demi-poney…

Le concerné avala sa salive de travers et rougit furieusement, cherchant tant bien que mal à s'immerger dans l'eau pour ne surtout plus croiser les yeux du Poissons. Mais qu'il cesse par Zeus ! C'était de pire en pire ! Néanmoins, l'expression légèrement désireuse du Capricorne qui n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de regarder dans sa direction le rasséréna un peu. Un peu.

-Aphrodite… Gronda la voix d'Aiolia non loin. Tu as conscience que nous sommes-là n'est-ce pas ?

Le douzième gardien posa sur lui un regard navré, glissant une main bien trop manucurée dans ses cheveux pour les ramener en arrière dans un geste empli d'une sensualité à présent naturelle, avant de lui offrir un sourire charmeur.

-Mais heureusement qu'il m'entend ! Quel est l'intérêt que je lui fasse un compliment sinon ?

Un concert de soupirs suivit l'affirmation du plus androgyne d'entre eux. Milo sourit. Qu'est-ce qu'il disait déjà ? Ah oui, irrécupérable… Mais amusant également.

-De toute façon, la question ne se pose pas. Je refuse qu'il s'approche à moins de cinq mètres de mon frère !

-Dis donc le chaton, soupira le Poisson, tu ne crois pas qu'il a passé l'âge d'avoir un chaperon notre Sagittaire préféré ? Les dieux ont même poussé la blague jusqu'à le ramener parmi nous à vingt-sept ans ! Ce n'est certainement pas pour qu'il perde son temps à hésiter. Arrête donc de le couver et laisse-le donc…

-Ouais, l'interrompit le Cancer. Puis faudra m'expliquer pourquoi c'est sur Shura que tu t'énerves hein…Je te signale que l'ordre, il venait de là-haut à la base !

Le « là-haut » en question, désigné par un geste nonchalant de la main, émit un geignement pitoyable. Saga accusa le coup, en ayant la décence de rougir violemment. Evidemment, ils avaient commencé à l'oublier un peu avec l'engueulade de Camus et Milo mais ça ne pouvait pas durer… De nouveau, le regard dur du Lion le transperça de part en part, accompagné par celui d'autres de leurs camarades.

-Et le premier à avoir porté la main sur le charmant fessier de ton cher frère, c'est bien notre Gémeaux aîné hein… Shura n'a fait que… comment dire ? L'achever gentiment à coups d'épée pour qu'il arrête de souffrir, voilà.

Shura manque de s'étouffer.

Une pelle, son cosmos pour une pelle !

Une irrépressible envie de s'enterrer les cornes les premières dans un trou avait brusquement saisi le Capricorne à la gorge. Difficile de dire, présentement, qui de Shura ou Saga se sentait le plus mal. Ce dernier, la tête entre les mains, tentait tant bien que mal de faire bonne figure, en vain. La voix de son frère qui s'éleva dans les thermes sembla être sa salvation, du moins le crût-il quelques instants. Kanon, qui avait de nouveau fait l'effort surhumain de tremper une jambe dans l'eau (tant que le Scorpion y collait sa joue, il parvenait à faire abstraction de l'élément trop liquide à son goût), crut bon de poser une question indirecte aux deux premiers assassins.

-Je croyais que vous étiez les âmes damnées de Saga vous deux…

-Ouais d'abord… grogna l'aîné d'un ton boudeur.

L'expression jusque-là amusée du Poisson redevint immédiatement sérieuse. Au point d'en perdre de cette beauté surréaliste, pour dégager quelque chose de beaucoup plus… dangereux. Le Scorpion en eut un frisson. C'était rare de voir leur pair afficher ce visage. Et ça n'était pas forcément bon signe. Le froncement de sourcils significatif du Cancer le conforta dans cette opinion. Il retint de justesse le réflexe de mordre la cuisse au demeurant charmante de Kanon pour lui faire comprendre de la boucler. Mais Aphrodite se calma instantanément, et répondit, avec une voix froide qui faisait visiblement pâlir d'envie Camus s'il en jugeait au tressautement de son sourcil fourchu :

-Soyons clairs: Je suis fidèle à ton frère. Je lui donnerais mon âme dans la seconde s'il me la demandait. Mais si je devais choisir entre lui et Shura… Comment dire ça avec poésie… ?

L'assemblée resta suspendue aux lèvres du Poisson, qui jouait visiblement de son effet. Finalement, il eut un grand sourire, et acheva sa phrase.

-J'arracherais immédiatement ce qui dépasse de Saga à mains nues si ça me permettait d'avoir la certitude que Shu' pourrait être heureux, voilà. »

Un long silence s'installa. D'une extrême pesanteur, il fallait bien l'admettre. L'affirmation glacée du Poisson avait jeté un froid sur l'assemblée, les renvoyant à la situation qui s'était déroulée quelques minutes auparavant. Aphrodite n'était peut-être pas un chevalier des glaces, mais le sérieux avec lequel il avait prononcé ses mots ne laissait absolument aucun doute sur leur sincérité, et avait gravement refroidi l'ambiance. Il ne plaisantait pas. Et l'aîné des Gémeaux avait pour sa part fui courageusement à l'autre bout des thermes, ce qui le rapprocha dangereusement du couple d'anciens, mais l'éloigna au moins un peu des longs doigts atrocement trop manucurés du douzième gardien. Il y avait des sujets avec lesquels on ne rigolait pas, par Athéna !

Milo reporta son attention sur Shura, curieux de voir l'effet d'une telle déclaration d'amitié sur leur camarade. Qui n'en eut aucune : et pour cause, mettant à profit la conversation conflictuelle de leurs pairs, Aioros avait tenté de se rapprocher de l'objet de sa convoitise pour une conversation à cœur ouvert. Sans succès : Shura semblait vouloir fuir la discussion, ce qui donnait un effet relativement comique à la scène. Un Sagittaire persévérant courant après un Capricorne récalcitrant. Enfin pas littéralement… Disons que le dixième gardien s'échinait à se déplacer dans le bassin : il avait à présent atteint le coin où se trouvait Mû et Aldébaran, tandis qu'Aioros tentait tant bien que mal de le retenir par le bras pour avoir une discussion.

« Shura, mais écoute-moi au moins !

-Il n'y a rien à dire ! Aiolia a raison !

-Ce serait bien la première fois d'ailleurs… glissa le Cancer en croisant les bras derrière sa tête.

-Je vais t'arracher les pinces toi, tu vas voir !

-Mais c'est qu'il mordrait, le minou !

-Shura, s'il te plaît !

-J'ai dit non ! »

Intéressant de voir le digne chevalier le plus fidèle à Athéna fuir et se comporter presque comme un adolescent gêné face à son grand amour. Milo eut un sourire compatissant envers Aioros : le pauvre, ça n'était déjà pas évident de régler ses problèmes lorsque les deux partis acceptaient de discuter, mais si l'un d'eux fuyait la conversation… Ils n'arriveraient clairement à rien ! Pesant le pour et le contre, et prenant finalement le parti de faire avancer les choses à sa manière… Il tendit la jambe sous l'eau, et fit un croche-patte au Capricorne lorsque ce dernier arriva à son niveau. Le dixième gardien s'étala de toute sa longueur dans le bassin avec un léger cri de surprise, et reçut le Sagittaire qui n'avait pas pu s'arrêter à temps sur le dos. L'écho de leur chute résonna dans tous les thermes, et provoqua un énorme remous pour la seconde fois, dont Shaka ne fit cependant pas les frais, puisqu'il s'était enfin décidé à avoir une position normale parmi ses frères.

Il se contenta donc de recevoir, comme tous les autres, une immense vague en plein visage qui acheva de tous les décoiffer, emmêlant leurs cheveux trop longs, et manquant presque d'en étouffer certains sous la masse, leur donnant des airs de chat mouillé assez pathétiques. La plupart d'entre eux ayant la moumoute trop longue pour être pratique, ils durent donc s'échiner pendant quelques secondes à essorer leur imposante crinière, sous les rires goguenards du Cancer et du Lion, réconciliés pour l'occasion. Avec forces grognements, les chevaliers aux opulentes chevelures s'épuisèrent à tordre l'imposante masse que représentait leurs cheveux, tentant tant bien que mal d'en ôter un maximum d'eau. Après quoi, certains imitèrent le Scorpion et se lancèrent dans une tentative peu concluante de coiffure afin de relever un minimum le poids qui leur pesait sur les épaules. Milo, de son côté, eut un regard navré envers Kanon qui, trempé à présent jusqu'à la taille, n'avait retenu un cri de détresse que de justesse, et, le teint verdâtre, semblait sur le point de vomir. Etrangement, l'arrivée d'une vague vers sa personne paraissait l'avoir tétanisé. Le Scorpion retient de justesse un couinement de douleur : son ami lui avait enfoncé les doigts dans l'épaule avec une force rarement égalée. Pas qu'il n'appréciait pas le geste en d'autres… occasions, mais là, clairement, c'était douloureux.

Un long silence s'installa, tandis que les chevaliers d'Or contemplaient avec amusement ou consternation la position… Hautement sujette à caution des deux hommes, Shura à genoux dans l'eau soutenant comme il pouvait le poids du corps de son camarade sur le sien. Milo eut un sourire torve qui répondit au signe de pouce du Poisson, tandis que Kanon éclatait finalement de rire à côté de lui. Au moins, ce dernier n'était pas resté bloqué à l'épisode aqueux. Tant mieux. Un violent pincement sur son bras le fit couiner de douleur. Camus lui lançait un regard mauvais, lourd de significations, et il ne put que déglutir : il allait payer son intervention plus tard, il le savait… mais pour l'heure, c'étaient à ces deux imbéciles de se débrouiller. Et puis flûte à la fin, il s'ennuyait ferme lui !

« Je n'aurais jamais cru que ces deux-là seraient les premiers à s'envoyer en l'air devant nous…

-Mais en voilà une merveilleuse révélation pleine de surprise… Grinça la Vierge, agacée par la situation.

-Comme quoi, faut jamais se fier aux apparences! Sous leurs airs de ne pas y toucher, ce sont de vraies bêtes…

-Chut Angie, laisse-les se débrouiller voyons. Ah tu me dois deux billets au fait : j'avais raison, Shura a bien une tâche de naissance sur le…

-Ca va, ça va, on a compris ! Jte payerais plus tard.

-En nature, j'espère ?

-Evidemment. Content ?

-Ravi. Mais on devrait peut-être leur dire que ce n'est pas parce qu'ils possèdent tous deux un totem animalier qu'ils sont obligés de faire ça dans cette position…

-Aphrodite ! S'exclamèrent simultanément le Taureau et le Bélier touchés eux aussi dans leur fierté de bêtes à cornes et quatre pattes.

Rouges d'embarras, les concernés se dépêtrèrent comme ils pouvaient de leur position gênante avant de s'asseoir convenablement, dissimulant aux yeux de leurs camarades ce que la pudeur leur imposait, et ce que leur promiscuité forcée avait généré. Milo sourit : bon, ça n'était pas si mal, la main d'Aioros était toujours fermement agrippée au biceps du Capricorne, et Shura avait enfin cessé de fuir les yeux de son camarade. Malgré le regard insistant de leurs pairs, le Sagittaire entraîna son cadet dans l'un des rares coins vides de tout occupant, non sans avoir attrapé une serviette pour chacun d'eux, en enroulant une de force autour des hanches du Capricorne qui semblait se rapprocher chaque seconde de l'implosion interne. Ou de l'apoplexie. On ne savait plus trop à force de le voir changer de couleur et se raidir toutes les cinq secondes. Enfin, les deux hommes allèrent s'installer sur le sol en marbre, se plongeant dans une conversation chuchotée, dont le contenu serait visiblement passé sous silence. Au grand désarroi du Lion, qui ne supportait pas la présence du Capricorne près de son frère, et d'Aphrodite, qui rêvait de les voir s'embrasser comme des damnés au milieu du bassin. Chose impossible connaissant le tempérament des concernés, mais on avait bien le droit de rêver… Deux d'entre eux l'avaient déjà fait, pourquoi d'autres n'imiteraient pas leurs pairs ?

Un long silence s'abattit –encore !- dans la pièce, et c'est alors qu'ils remarquèrent que cette fois-ci, le calme régnait intégralement dans les thermes. Pas un bruit, donc pas un cri. Ce qui signifiait que leurs aînés devaient avoir fini de… Milo tourna la tête vers les deux anciens, et manqua de s'étouffer. Plongés dans un baiser torride qui avait plus vocation à être une imitation de l'acte charnel qu'autre chose, les deux hommes semblaient largement avoir occultés le fait qu'ils n'étaient _vraiment pas_ seuls. Aphrodite éclata de rire : Loué soit Athéna, ses prières avaient été entendues ! Dohko, installé sur les genoux de Shion et les bras fermement accrochés autour de son cou, était visiblement très occupé à lui disputer l'air qui se raréfiait au milieu des volutes de vapeur. Quant aux mains de leur Grand-Pope… Milo suivit du regard la chute de reins au demeurant charmante da la Balance, avant de se rendre compte que les mains de leur aîné n'étaient pas visibles. Elles se situaient donc plus bas, beaaaucoup plus bas…Aldébaran, bonne âme, plaqua une main immense sur le visage de son jeune camarade du Bélier afin de lui masquer la vue, et de protéger le peu de dignité qu'il y avait à garder entre maître et élève. Si l'intention était honorable, la force du Taureau faillit néanmoins assommer violemment sa pauvre victime qui partit en arrière et manqua de peu de se cogner le crâne sur le muret.

-Dites… On ne vous dérange pas trop, ça va ? fit Kanon, hilare.

Se séparant enfin de la bouche de son amant dans un bruit de succion qui fit atrocement grimacer Shaka, Dohko accepta de tourner la tête de quelques millimètres pour envoyer un large sourire en direction du cadet Gemini.

-Concrètement, si. Mais tu peux toujours nous rejoindre si tu veux…

Un couinement désespéré de la part de Mû fit écho à cette proposition. Son esprit, par Athéna, son esprit… Pourquoi pas Saga aussi tant qu'ils y étaient, non ? Le premier gardien eut une brusque envie de se cogner de nouveau la tête sur le sol, mais à défaut, il tenta la noyade en plongeant son nez dans l'eau. Le Dragon Marin pour sa part secoua la tête, et leur adressa un clin d'œil, toujours souriant. Mais il prit note de la proposition. On ne savait jamais… Quoique, pas sûr que l'autre crétin lui pardonnerait cette incartade.

-Vous avez fini de vous taper dessus ? Demanda Milo avec une petite moue.

-Bah, personne ne prêtait attention à nous, alors tout de suite, c'est moins drôle.

-Et puis il y a des façons beaucoup plus agréables d'échanger son point de vue… Susurra Aphrodite.

-C'est tout à fait ça, répondit Shion en jouant avec les mèches brunes.

-Sans compter qu'il serait dommage de rater le spectacle, ajouta Dohko en désignant le couple Verseau/Scorpion puis celui formé par le Capricorne et le Sagittaire. Ca s'agite pas mal depuis tout à l'heure !

Différentes expressions furent la réponse à l'affirmation de la Balance, variant entre franc amusement et désespoir total, en passant par une très légère impression de dégoût sur le visage de la Vierge. Le Lion, privé de son frère, se trouva quelque peu désœuvré, et finit par se rasseoir, dépité. Pendant quelques secondes, il se contenta de jeter de fréquents coups d'œil à son aîné plongé en pleine discussion, et surveillant férocement Shura comme s'il craignait de le voir subitement invoqué Excalibur pour frapper au hasard, et de préférence sur Aioros. Mais il dut bien se rendre à l'évidence : les deux hommes étaient réellement partis pour avoir une longue conversation, et au vu de l'espace que le Sagittaire grignotait à chaque instant, il n'y aurait bientôt plus grand-chose pour les séparer. Et surtout, pour les empêcher de transformer Shura en son beau-frère. Formidable.

Agacé, il se tourna brusquement vers Saga, qui fit un bond en arrière involontaire, face à l'aura presque maléfique de son jeune pair. Aiolia était de nature emporté mais surtout, il était loin d'être le plus faible d'entre eux en matière de force brute. Et il commençait réellement à craindre pour ses attributs masculins, bien trop exposés dans cette salle d'eau surchauffée.

-_Toi_… Gronda-t-il en pointant du doigt l'aîné des Gémeaux. Si tu crois que je t'ai oublié, tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au trognon à coups de Galaxian Explosion !

-Ah ouais, carrément… Ricana Deathmask.

-Mais ça doit faire mal… ! Grimaça Kanon en visualisant la scène.

-Voyons Aiolia… Tenta Mû d'une voix apaisante.

-J'ai tué Cassios par sa faute ! Ce gosse n'y était pour rien ! Gronda le cinquième gardien.

-Ca va, ce n'était pas non plus un enfant de chœur hein… grogna Saga d'un air boudeur. Il a bien essayé d'arracher la tête de ton cher copain Pégase !

Un silence accueillit la pauvre défense du troisième gardien. Milo retint un rictus. On avait connu Saga avec de meilleurs arguments. Et il ne parlait pas de sa plastique tout à fait sympathique, bien évidemment.

-Aucun de nous n'est un Saint je vous signale, signala Camus d'une voix froide.

-Ah, je ne suis pas d'accord, tu oublies Shaka… Sourit Aldébaran.

-Je te remercie Aldébaran, murmura la voix atone du concerné.

Pardon ?

Milo ouvrit un œil. Ils étaient sérieux ou… ? Les hochements de tête et autres regards de connivence lui indiquèrent qu'apparemment oui. Shaka avait réputation d'icône. Ah mais pas question ! Après, c'était lui qu'on traitait de sadique et de méchant bourrin, et toujours les mêmes qui recevaient les fleurs des Twin Sals ! Pas question !

-Tu rigoles ?! S'exclama le Scorpion en se redressant. Tu sais ce qu'il a fait à Ikki quand ils se sont battus ? Il l'a carrément molesté psychologiquement !

-Ouais… Il paraît même qu'il l'a forcé à balancer son frère encore nourrisson dans les ronces pour mieux se déplacer…, ajouta Aphrodite en jetant un œil à ses mains.

Une grimace lui échappa : c'était bien gentil de les coller dans cette salle pendant plusieurs heures, mais leurs doigts commençaient déjà à se friper ! Lui qui mettait des semaines à avoir une peau digne de ce nom ! Ah pourquoi avait-il fallu que ce soit de la Déesse de la Guerre qu'ils écopent ? Pourquoi pas plutôt Apollon ? Ca leur aurait évité de tout le temps se cogner dessus !

-Je vous prierais de rester hors de mes histoires personnelles avec le chevalier Phénix, répliqua la Vierge, pincée. Nos relations ne regardent que nous.

Vague silence. Milo haussa un sourcil. C'était lui ou… ?

-… Mais c'est qu'il nous sort des propos tendancieux le petit ! Raconte-nous donc un peu ça… S'exclama Kanon en ricanant.

Le Scorpion eut un sourire ravi. C'était agréable de voir à quel point ses pensées tordues se coordonnaient avec brio avec celles de l'ex-Marina.

-Bouclez-là un peu ! C'est de Saga dont il est question ! Cria le Lion, toujours mécontent.

-Aaah non, contrecarra le Taureau. Il est question de déterminer qui tu détestes le plus entre lui et Shura, nuance.

-On pourrait tirer à la courte paille… Proposa Kanon, bonne âme.

-Ou alors, on cesse ce débat stérile pour passer à autre chose comme notre Déesse nous l'a demandé, offrit l'incriminé en personne.

-Ca t'arrangerait bien… Cracha le Lion.

-Y a quelqu'un qui ne déteste pas Saga de toute façon ? Demanda Dohko en s'étirant légèrement, faisant rouler ses muscles sous le regard appréciateur d'Aphrodite.

Quelques mains s'élevèrent : Camus, Aphrodite, Deathmask, Aldébaran… Shura, trop occupé dans sa barbe à papa chevaline ne prêta même pas attention à la question posée et ne put donc apporter sa fervente défense à son ami. Le concerné lança un regard mouillé à ses pauvres soutiens. Pour un peu, il les aurait embrassés. Mais l'heure n'était peut-être pas au rappel de ses tendances affectueuses pour les plus jeunes. Kanon sembla amorcer le début d'un geste favorable sous les sifflements surpris de l'assistance. Son frère ne put s'empêcher d'écarquiller les yeux, un début de sourire incrédule naissant sur ses lèvres et l'espoir brillant dans ses yeux… Son jumeau… Il allait peut-être… Une rédemption était-elle possible ?

Milo mit brusquement fin à ses espoirs, sous le couinement mécontent de l'ancien dragon marin, et de son aîné. Lui lançant un regard éloquent, le Scorpion asséna à son ami :

-Le doigt d'honneur n'est pas pris en compte.

-Ah, mince…

Soupir désabusé parmi les Ors. Evidemment.

-T'es pas possible… Murmura Milo en levant les yeux.

-Bah quoi ? Pas de ma faute si… Aie ! Bordel ! Mais t'es malade toi là-bas !

Silence.

Un savon.

Saga venait de balancer un fichu savon à la figure de son jumeau.

Ils n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux. Et la victime non plus visiblement. Encore en position de lancement et les yeux jetant des éclairs, le troisième gardien n'avait pas franchement l'air sympathique, il fallait bien l'admettre. D'ailleurs… Étaient-ce dû aux vapeurs ou ses cheveux étaient réellement plus… pâles qu'à l'accoutumée ? Milo plissa les yeux. Oh, oh…

Toujours assis dans l'eau, le reste des Ors, (pour ceux que ça intéressait bien évidemment…) peinaient à croire ce qu'ils venaient de voir. Debout à l'autre bout de la pièce et visiblement très énervé de se faire taper dessus à coups de branches de palmiers agrémentées de pointes de fer depuis le début de leur enfermement, le fier Saga des Gémeaux avait jeté avec force, précision et détermination… un pain de savon en plein dans la figure de son frère. Tout à fait. Et avec le plus grand sérieux du monde s'il vous plaît. Ah, elle avait fière allure la chevalerie d'Athéna.

Milo observa le petit objet flotter vaguement à la surface avant de commencer à couler, jusqu'à ce que Kanon le récupère sans trop oser croire à ce qu'il venait de lui arriver, afin de fixer son frère d'un air mauvais. La tête du Scorpion se retrouva brusquement dans le vide lorsque le cadet se releva à son tour pour faire face à son aîné, et il manqua de perdre l'équilibre. Affichant un air boudeur, il changea de côté et vint paresseusement mettre sa tête sur l'épaule de Camus. Il avait trop chaud, et la tête lui tournait, il avait besoin d'un appui. Sans compter que le spectacle risquait d'être… Épique.

Fermement campés sur leurs jambes musclées, les deux frères se jetèrent un regard assassin, tandis que l'aîné, dans son habituelle et récurrente glorieuse nudité, récupérait déjà un nouveau savon, volé à un Shaka mécontent de se faire piquer le seul objet qui avait vocation à être ici. Les autres chevaliers retinrent leur souffle… Si ces deux-là commençaient à se battre, ils risquaient l'anéantissement pur et simple. La voix d'Aphrodite s'éleva à l'autre bout des thermes.

-Hey Kanon, fais tomber la serviette ! Je voudrais savoir si les jumeaux sont vraiment faits pareils part- Humf ! »

La main du Cancer sur ses lèvres empêcha le Poisson de finir sa phrase. Il lui fit les gros yeux : ça n'était _vraiment_ pas le moment. Et pour cause, se fixant avec une colère frisant la haine la plus pure, les deux frères n'avaient même pas pris l'intervention en compte, se contentant de s'observer férocement. L'eau se mit à vibrer, et les chevaliers rentrèrent la tête entre les épaules : oh par Athéna, ils étaient tous sacrément dans la merde…

* * *

Et tadaam. Non, je ne suis pas cruelle, même pas vrai.

A très bientôt, merci de m'avoir lue!

Saharu-chan


	4. Mea culpa, mea maxima culpa

Bonsoir à toutes et à tous.

Non, vous ne rêvez pas, le nouveau chapitre de Thermae est enfin là. Je suis vraiment désolée pour le retard, et ce en dépit de vos merveilleux encouragements. Il a été extrêmement difficile pour moi de l'écrire, et à l'heure actuelle je n'en suis toujours pas pleinement satisfaite, pour la simple raison que je sais que vous n'allez pas rire. Ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé, mais l'humour n'est pas ma tasse de thé, et à force de tergiverser, je n'arrivais pas à faire ce que je voulais. Et voilà le résultat.

Je tiens néanmoins à vous remercier de vos chaleureuses reviews, et MP! J'en profite pour adresser mes vifs remerciements à **Aquaria**, mais également à **Gajin** à qui je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de répondre. Je le ferais plus tard, si jamais tu passes par là, sache que ça n'est que partie remise! Et puis bon, avec ton nouveau chapitre... Tu vas être occupée niveau lectures de reviews! ; )

**Disclaimer:** Tous les personnages présents et cités appartiennent à Masami Kurumada.

Réponse aux reviews anonymes:

-Lokiragnarok: Merci beaucoup! Je suis ravie que cette histoire te plaise, sincèrement. Pour ce qui est de Saga et Shura, c'est suite à l'ordre donné par Saga en Grand Pope que Shura a exécuté Aioros, que le Gémeaux avait accusé de trahison. Voilà, voilà : )

-Mako Nino: Merci pour cette review dynamique et amusante! Je suis étonnée de voir que ce chapitre soulève tant de questionnement! Pour ce qui est du baiser entre Aioros et Shu', il faudra attendre encore un peu. Pas sûre que nos deux petits soient prêts à franchir cette étape! (Quoique...) Quant à Aphrodite, crois-moi, je suis extatique qu'il te plaise! C'est mon petit bébé après tout! J'espère que la suite te plaira aussi.

-Mina: Merci! J'espère que tu riras encore longtemps devant cette fiction!

NB: Ce chapitre, je l'offre à **Talim76** qui devrait sortir aujourd'hui d'une longue et pénible année remplie d'examens et de concours. Si mes souvenirs sont exacts, tu finissais aujourd'hui, j'espère donc que la lecture de ce chapitre te fera du bien pour décompresser! Mes amitiés ma douce, et surtout, merci pour tout ce que tu fais pour moi.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture en dépit de mon anxiété!

* * *

_**Mea Culpa, me maxima culpa!**_

La tension de la pièce était palpable, et les Ors avaient bien du mal à ne pas retenir leur souffle. Repliés dans un élan stratégique vers les bords du bassin, les douze autres ne pouvaient s'empêcher d'implorer un peu leur Déesse de leur prêter main forte. Milo songea avec amertume que ces deux crétins avaient la capacité de faire péter des planètes ! Si Saga et Kanon en venaient réellement à se taper dessus, nul doute qu'ils risquaient tous d'être plus ou moins amochés. Aucun d'eux n'était dupe : si en un contre un, ils avaient leur chance contre l'un des jumeaux, nul doute que leur force combinée, même dans le cas d'un combat, risquait de balayer tout ce qui était autour sur plusieurs mètres. Et si jamais ils cassaient les précieuses colonnes de leur Déesse, ils pouvaient dire adieu à leurs privilèges chèrement acquis. Et puis mince quoi, lui venait à peine de retrouver Camus, et il appréciait également de profiter de la chaleur du dragon marin sous sa joue. Il n'avait guère envie de sacrifier l'un ou l'autre. Il reporta son regard sur les deux hommes toujours face à face, et qui se menaçaient mutuellement à coup de regards assassins. N'eussent été les savons toujours présents dans leur main, la scène aurait pu être atrocement épouvantable.

« Mû, fais quelque chose ! S'écria Aiolia qui surveillait la couleur des cheveux de Saga comme du lait sur le feu.

Le Bélier, qui observait les émanations de cosmos des deux hommes fit un rapide signe de dénégation.

-Je ne peux pas. Mon Crystal Wall ne ferait que renvoyer leurs attaques respectives, risquant ainsi de les toucher eux, et toutes les personnes alentours. A savoir nous.

-Merde, grogna le Lion.

-Comme tu dis.

-Shaka, tu ne peux pas les priver d'un ou deux sens ? Juste histoire de les calmer, tout ça… Proposa Aldébaran, bonne âme.

-Et leur rendre leur humour par la même occasion ? Demanda Milo. Enfin, celui de Kanon quoi. Saga, je doute qu'il en soit doté à la base, mais si tu peux lui redonner ne serait-ce que son sérieux, ce serait déjà pas mal…

La Vierge, les paupières toujours closes, secoua la tête.

-Mes pouvoirs n'ont pas vocation à calmer les folies de deux chiots s'amusant devant une balle avec grelots, déclara-t-il d'une voix neutre.

-C'est vrai qu'ils mordraient les petits… Ricana Deathmask.

Shaka plissa le nez. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec ces idioties, lui. Si les deux Gémeaux voulaient absolument se mettre sur le museau, grand bien leur fasse. De toute façon, il se protégerait avec son _Kan_ et le problème serait réglé. Peut-être songerait-il éventuellement à faire bénéficier Mû de sa protection si celui-ci se trouvait à ses côtés mais… En dehors de cela, il était hors de question pour lui se de mêler plus avant dans leurs contingences bassement matériels et puériles.

-Des chiots ? Où tu vois des chiots toi ? Demanda Dohko. Moi ce que je vois, ce sont deux crétins avec la capacité de faire exploser le Sanctuaire je te signale ! »

Alors que chacun cogitait à toute allure pour trouver une solution pacifique au problème, ce fut finalement Camus qui, après un claquement de langue agacé, agita vaguement la main et mut ses doigts de quelques mouvements gracieux. Ce-faisant, il refroidit la pièce avec une rapidité fulgurante, faisant de nouveau apparaître une buée profonde au-dessus de l'eau. Des cristaux de glace se formèrent au sein des thermes, sous les cris paniqués du Lion et du Sagittaire qui en avaient déjà fait la mauvaise expérience. Leur volonté commune de s'éloigner du Maître des glaces eurent pour conséquence respective de faire basculer Aiolia dans l'eau, et Aioros contre Shura. Saga et Kanon, pour leur part, n'eurent d'autre choix que de sortir de leur duel de regard lorsqu'ils ressentirent le froid mordant s'abattre sur eux. Baissant les yeux, un couinement fort peu viril leur échappa : ils observèrent ainsi avec une panique croissante la plaque de glace qui grossissait sur leur jambe droite, et remontait horriblement vers une zone beaucoup moins apte à tenir ce genre de température. Dans un geste désespéré, les deux hommes s'immergèrent dans l'eau brûlante de la salle, -enfin… vaguement tiède à présent- dans l'espoir de faire fondre ce qui menaçait leurs attributs. Les autres Ors eurent un léger soupir de soulagement, accompagné d'une grimace de compassion. Le Verseau pouvait être atrocement fourbe à ce genre de petits jeux.

« Bien, maintenant que ces messieurs ont fini de faire jouer leur testostérone, nous allons peut-être pouvoir poursuivre, qu'en pensez-vous ? Proposa le concerné en passant une main dans ses cheveux pour les ramener en arrière dans un geste empli d'une certaine grâce.

- Non mais tu es malade Camus ! On a failli finir eunuque ! Siffla Kanon à la fois pâle à cette simple supposition et vert de se trouver dans l'élément honni.

Les jumeaux se frottaient activement la jambe sous l'eau, tentant tant bien que mal de frictionner leur membre gelé. Enfin non, pas celui-ci, l'autre. Milo eut un sourire grivois. Intéressant comme son cerveau faisait les choses tout seul à présent. Et ramenait toujours tout au même sujet par la même occasion. Il y avait des moments où être l'incarnation de son astrologie n'était pas franchement évident. Quoique, les Cancer étaient supposés être des personnes sensibles et attentionnées… Un coup d'œil au Cancer en train de faire un doigt d'honneur à Shura pour il ne savait quelle raison le fit grimacer. Mouais… L'astrologie, ça ne fonctionnait bien que quand ça le voulait vraiment !

-C'est vrai que ça aurait été du gâchis, se permit d'ajouter Aphrodite qui avait sorti une lime à ongles d'on ne savait où. Vous avez beau être gays, il eût été plus que dommage que vous deveniez incapables de…

-On a compris, ça va ! Grogna Saga en resserrant ses cuisses musclées. Tu prévoyais de nous castrer ou quoi ?

C'était qu'il commençait à se sentir _réellement_ menacé dans sa virilité depuis quelques minutes.

-Oh voyons, je n'aurais pas laissé faire une chose pareille, démentit le Verseau en secouant la main où était encore accrochés quelques cristaux de glace.

-Que tu dis… murmura Milo avec un sourire entendu.

L'air détaché du Verseau ne pouvait guère tromper son compagnon. Il était évident que Camus aurait probablement pris beaucoup de plaisir à les châtrer proprement, lentement, et en prenant tout son temps, ne serait-ce que pour les entendre couiner des excuses envers son illustre personne. Un coup d'œil glacé lui fit comprendre que ça n'était pas le moment adéquat pour quelque commentaire fin sur le véritable caractère de sadique du Verseau. Il n'était pas réellement nécessaire que le reste du groupe soit au fait de son tempérament, et par extension, de leurs habitudes au lit, encore moins lorsqu'elles touchaient à l'image sacro-sainte du onzième gardien. Ce dernier se contenta donc de rompre l'échange visuel compromettant dans lequel il s'était plongé avant de se tourner vers l'aîné des Gémeaux, un air accusateur imprimé sur son beau visage.

-Plus sérieusement, peut-on savoir ce qui t'a pris Saga ? Ce n'est vraiment pas digne de toi.

-Je lui ai dit la même chose quand il a débarqué avec son poignard… Dit Shion avec un soupir à fendre l'âme. Résultat, il s'en est servi sur moi. Il n'a même pas supporté que je lui fasse une remarque ! Ce qu'il peut-être soupe au lait ce petit…

Dohko tira violemment sur les cheveux du Bélier pour le faire taire. Si leur séance avait bel et bien pour but d'arranger les choses entre eux en les mettant à plat, ça n'était guère une raison pour que cela tourne au pugilat, et encore moins venant de la figure d'autorité du Sanctuaire. Saga aurait de toute façon suffisamment de comptes à rendre comme ça. La Balance fit donc les gros yeux à son amant, avant de lui intimer le silence de la plus agréable des façons.

Après un léger coup d'œil incertain en direction du couple, le concerné reporta son attention sur Camus avant de brièvement jeter un regard peiné à son frère. Se mordillant la lèvre, il passa une main fatiguée dans ses cheveux, avant de ramener quelques mèches devant ses yeux. Tiens, n'était-ce pas du gris au bout de ses doigts… ? Curieux. Il finit par relever les yeux et offrit un sourire plein de contrition à son jeune pair.

-Pour être tout à fait honnête, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, Camus.

-Il va falloir trouver mieux que ça, Saga.

-Le coup est parti tout seul.

-Mais pas le savon…

L'intervention de Deathmask, à défaut de faire rire l'assemblée, fit néanmoins réaliser à Milo qu'un léger changement d'organisation s'était opéré dès l'instant où ils avaient vu Saga clignoter très légèrement. Avec un haussement de sourcil, il nota la très légère crispation commune à Aioros et Shura qui, bien qu'étant éloignés du groupe, semblaient néanmoins jeter des coups d'œil anxieux à l'aîné des Gémeaux, serrés l'un contre l'autre (et probablement sans même le savoir, sinon nul doute qu'ils seraient actuellement en train de se présenter leurs excuses mutuelles). Un bras passé en travers du torse de son jeune pair, le Sagittaire était visiblement passé en mode protection du cabri, puissance maximale. Sans parler du couple d'assassins qui en dépit de leur bonne humeur apparente, observaient la scène avec un sérieux étonnant : Aphrodite, derrière sa manucure n'avait de cesse de jeter des coups d'œil à l'aîné des Gémeaux, tandis que Deathmask s'échauffait discrètement l'épaule à l'abri des regards de ses pairs qui n'en avaient que pour les jumeaux. Il avait ressenti plus qu'il n'avait vu le changement d'attitude de Dohko et Shion qui, s'abritant derrière une bonne humeur presque enfantine, ne perdaient absolument rien de tout ce qui se passait dans la pièce, et des aboutissants possibles que cela pouvait avoir. Nul doute que s'il avait réellement fallu une intervention musclée, les deux hommes se seraient levés dans la seconde pour attraper les deux frères par derrière. Vision ô combien plaisante par ailleurs… Il se passa discrètement la langue sur les lèvres.

La lueur dans le regard de Mû lui indiqua clairement que ce dernier se posait en digne successeur de son maître, et le poing serré, il semblait prêt à intervenir à tout instant à grands coups de Crystal Wall tonitruant. Quand bien même cela risquait de tous les toucher à un moment ou à un autre. Il ne fallait pas rire non plus.

-Pour une fois qu'il arrive à viser…

Ce fut finalement la voix grave de Kanon qui sortit le Scorpion de ses pensées.

-Oui bon, je ne m'entraîne pas à ça tous les jours non plus ! Grogna l'aîné.

Avec un léger sourire, Milo constata que si certains sons se ressemblaient chez les deux frères, clairement, de nombreuses tonalités restaient différentes. Comme quoi, la gémellité pouvait toucher à bien plus qu'au simple physique et à quelques ambitions de domination du monde complètement démesurées et qui avaient tendance à finir en massacre d'innocents, et de chevaliers d'Argent malheureux. Enfin ça, c'était ce à quoi il parvenait à penser lorsque le timbre grave de son meilleur ami ne lui collait pas des frissons des pieds à la tête. Ce qui n'arrivait pas souvent, il fallait bien le dire. Kanon aurait pu lui retourner le cerveau –et le corps - en moins d'une seconde s'il l'avait voulu, n'eusse été la présence charismatique de l'homme qu'il aimait à ses côtés et qui avait tendance à le ramener sur le doux chemin de la fidélité. Ca, et le fait que le Dragon Marin était lui aussi… Comment dire cela avec tact… ? L'objet d'une « attention à la limite de la possessivité maladive et brutale» comme disait Aphrodite. Voilà. C'était exactement cela. Leur amitié arrangée avait donc du devenir plus sage avec le temps, au risque de se mettre sur le dos les deux autres… Et pas pour faire des galipettes malheureusement. Ce qui était bien dommage, il fallait l'avouer. Parce que quitte à se les mettre tous deux à dos…

La voix de son meilleur ami le sortir de nouveau de ses pensées.

-Pas grave, laisse tomber, je ne lui en veux pas, murmura l'ancien Marina en haussant les épaules.

-Kanon… Murmura Saga, ému.

Le dragon des mers marqua une pause, et prit le temps de jeter un lourd regard à son frère, avant d'ajouter :

-Enfin, pas pour ça en tout cas.

L'aîné se figea avant de baisser le nez, peu fier. Il n'était pas difficile de comprendre ce à quoi son cadet faisait référence, que ce soit pour lui ou pour toutes les autres personnes présentes dans la salle qui avaient été amenés à apprendre l'histoire des deux hommes. Nouveau silence glacé dans la salle. Et pourtant, cette fois, Camus n'y était strictement pour rien, se contentant de repousser sous l'eau la main du Scorpion qui avait tendance à remonter de plus en plus haut sur sa cuisse. Non pas que la sensation en elle-même le dérangeait, bien évidemment, mais… Il savait très bien où cela risquait de le mener, chose qu'il se refusait à essayer avec un –tel- public. Sans compter que l'on commençait à rentrer sérieusement dans le vif des sujets… C'était du moins ce que laissait penser la discussion entamée par les deux frères qui, se tenant à deux ou trois mètres d'écart à peine l'un de l'autre semblaient avoir toutes les difficultés du monde à mettre des mots sur ce qu'ils ressentaient.

-Tu ne me laissais pas vraiment le choix, Kanon…

-Pardon ?

-Tu me parlais de tuer la Déesse ! Rends-toi compte !

Bon d'accord, peut-être pas en fait…

-Je mourrais à petit feu dans ce Sanctuaire antique !

-Tu voulais que je prenne la place de Shion par la force !

-Ce que tu as fait d'ailleurs…

-Imagine sa tête si tu lui avais proposer de coucher avec toi… Murmura Aphrodite avec un grand sourire. Ca aurait certainement été à mourir de rire...

Un double regard dégoûté se posa sur le Poisson. Pour le coup, les jumeaux faisaient front commun.

-Ca ne va pas, non ? S'écria le cadet.

-Tu es complètement atteint mon pauvre ! Et je ne suis certainement pas le seul à le penser !

S'attendant à un soutien vigoureux et musclé de la part de leurs pairs, ils constatèrent avec consternation qu'en dehors d'Aldébaran et Aiolia pour des raisons de sexualité, et de Shaka pour des raisons… de Vierge, tous les autres Ors avaient pour leur part soigneusement détournés les yeux, une légère rougeur sur leur visage trahissant néanmoins leurs pensées grivoises. L'air de ne pas savoir de quoi on parlait imprimé sur les traits de tous leurs camarades ne laissait pas le moindre doute quant au fait que chacun d'eux avait visiblement déjà envisagé… Kanon fronça le nez. Ah bah bien la solidarité hein ! Tous d'irrécupérables pervers !

-Je vous préviens, ce fantasme à la con, vous pouvez vous le mettre derrière l'oreille. Non, c'est non !

-Pour une fois, nous sommes parfaitement d'accords, cracha Saga qui virait au vert.

Etait-ce seulement son imagination ou il avait entendu un soupir de_ dépit _? Prenant une énorme inspiration, Kanon reposa son regard furibond sur son aîné.

-Tu n'as pas eu besoin de moi pour mener le projet à bout je te signale hein.

-Ca n'était pas moi !

-Oh arrête un peu avec ta double personnalité maléfique ! S'exclama le cadet en frappant dans l'eau. Ca a bon dos cette histoire à la fin. Elle n'est guère que la représentation de ce que tu tentes absolument de cacher au reste du monde ! Si tu cessais de te frustrer, en étant franc, en prenant le risque parfois d'en dire trop plutôt que pas assez, ça aiderait ! Ne viens pas me reprocher tes propres manques de caractère !

-Ah ouais, carrément… murmura Dohko.

-Tu étais intenable, je ne savais plus du tout comment te calmer… Souffla Saga comme s'il était sur le point de pleurer. Tu n'arrêtais pas de dire… Toutes ces choses…

-Et pour calmer ton frère de quatorze ans, c'est tout ce que tu as trouvé… ? M'enfermer dans une grotte sujette à la marée montante, en espérant que le cosmos d'une Déesse réincarné dans un nourrisson me sauve ?! C'était _ça,_ ta technique miracle ?

-Les méthodes pédagogiques selon Saga des Gémeaux ! S'exclama Aphrodite avec un air désabusé. Votre frère vous vole votre jouet ? Frappez-le à coups de cosmos doré. Il veut vous piquer vos projets ? Enfermez-le dans une grotte et attendez qu'il s'y noie ! Résultats mitigés, voir même absolument pas garantis, mais le plus important, c'est de s'amuser !

-Mais bon sang, moi aussi je n'avais « que » quatorze ans comme tu dis ! Explosa l'aîné. Je n'avais aucune idée de la manière dont il fallait d'y prendre pour que tu te calmes ! Tu n'étais _pas_ supposé exister aux yeux du Sanctuaire, Shion devait mentir et je ne pouvais en parler à personne d'autre ! J'ai paniqué !

-Ca ne t'a pas empêché de prendre le pouvoir et de régner pendant treize ans.

-Venant de la part de celui qui a manipulé un Dieu, failli provoquer la chute totale du royaume d'Asgard et éventuellement l'extinction de l'humanité à deux reprises, tout ça pour asseoir ses ambitions personnelles, je trouve ça sacrément ironique !

-Je me suis amendé !

-Tout comme moi. Et ce n'est certainement pas parce que tu as pu te faire épingler par Milo pour te racheter de tes erreurs que cela te permet de me juger.

Le Scorpion bougonna un peu. Oui bon, il pouvait être parfois très instinctif, il n'y était pour rien… Il avait un peu tendance à foncer tête baissée dans certaines situations mais on n'allait pas le lui reprocher non ? Il était un assassin, flûte. Et puis quoi, ça n'était que quelques piqûres, pas la peine d'en faire tout un…

-Répète-moi ça pour voir ? Demanda Camus en haussant les sourcils.

Visiblement, il avait parlé à la voix haute… Et cela ne semblait pas du tout plaire aux quatre personnes qui avaient eu le plaisir de subir l'attaque du Scorpion. Il eut donc le charmant plaisir de voir se lever dans leur glorieuse nudité –exception faite de Shura, toujours armé de sa serviette protectrice imposée par le demi-poney- les victimes qui avaient tâté de son aiguillon. Les marques zébraient les peaux de Saga, Camus, Shura et Kanon avec une extrême précision, reproduisant le même schéma similaire d'un épiderme à l'autre. Savourant la vue à sa juste valeur de même que tous ses pairs, Milo eut néanmoins la grâce de rougir un peu avant de se gratter le nez de son index écarlate avec un sourire d'excuse.

-Désolé… ?

-Tu peux le dire… Grogna Kanon qui avait eu nombre de conversations houleuses à ce sujet.

-Tout ça pour dire que s'il y a bien des choses dont on peut m'accuser, tu n'es pas exempt de bien des reproches ! Reprit Saga. Tu voulais la domination du monde au moins autant que je désirais celle de l'Univers.

-Si jeunes, et déjà tant d'ambitions chez les deux frères…

-Ca va Dite, pas la peine d'en rajouter… Grogna le Cancer qui était capable de voir que son amant allait trop loin depuis tout à l'heure.

Son intervention n'eut cependant pas exactement l'effet escompté sur son amant qui le fusilla du regard avec une telle hargne que le Cancer en sursauta presque.

Presque.

-Quoi ? Tu trouves que j'en fais trop ? Non mais je te signale que le vrai problème vient plutôt du fait que justement, j'exagère à peine ! Et je vous signale que tous, _ TOUS, _on a souffert au moins une fois parce que ces deux abrutis n'ont pas été capables de communiquer correctement et qu'ils se sont mis sur le museau pour la même raison débile de conquête du monde, pour laquelle ils ont d'ailleurs échoué lamentablement…

-Et toc !

-Et parce qu'un Pope imbécile n'a pas été capable de changer, ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu, les méthodes archaïques du Sanctuaire concernant les Gémeaux, les laissant ainsi se plonger dans le même destin tragique depuis des centaines d'années ! Ajouta le Poisson en fusillant du regard Shion et Dohko qui souriaient bien trop à son goût. Ce n'est pas la peine de faire les malins vous deux ! Depuis tout ce temps, ça ne vous ait jamais venu à l'esprit de faire bouger, ne serait-ce qu'un peu les choses, même très légèrement ? Donc, non, je n'ai pas l'intention de la boucler. J'exagère à peine par rapport à toutes les imbécilités dont ils ont fait preuve, et nous aussi par extension puisque nous avons suivi aveuglément des méthodes stupides et dépassées. J'ai l'impression qu'on s'est tous fait manipulé comme des abrutis. Et ça… Ca me met en pétards. »

Un léger sifflement échappa au Scorpion, soufflé par le discours de son pair. Les douze autres restèrent un moment abasourdis par la tirade du dernier gardien (du moins autant que Shaka et Camus pouvaient paraître surpris), et baissèrent même un peu le nez dans certains cas, se reconnaissant dans les paroles ou les idées évoquées par le Suédois. Chacun y alla donc de sa propre flagellation pendant plusieurs minutes, même ceux tels qu'Aldébaran qui n'avait pas grand-chose à se reprocher, si ça n'était d'être un peu trop gentil à certaines occasions. Alors que tous semblaient être sonnés par les paroles brutales d'Aphrodite, Deathmask en profita pour sa part pour voler un long baiser torride et brûlant à son amant. Histoire de lui faire comprendre 1) que son discours l'avait mis dans tous ses états et pire encore, 2) qu'il était prêt à pratiquer le coït à même le sol ou le mur pour le lui montrer ici et maintenant et que 3) non, avoir du public ne le dérangeait pas et il était sur le point de lui en donner la preuve, « regarde ce que je suis capable de te faire ici et maintenant ».

Si la proposition indécente demanda quelques secondes de réflexion au dernier gardien fortement émoustillé, il finit néanmoins par essayer de reprendre contenance. Il fallut au Poisson tout son self-control et ses capacités d'analyse de situation envoyés au loin par la langue du Cancer contre la sienne pour réussir à repousser son amant de quelques centimètres afin de lui intimer de se tenir tranquille. Non, clairement, ça n'était pas le moment de copuler sur le sol. Ca n'était pas l'envie qui manquait non plus, certes, mais il n'était pas sûr que leurs camarades s'en remettent. En dehors de quelques… phénomènes tels que Kanon ou Milo, et à présent les deux anciens, ils n'étaient pas sûrs du tout que les autres soient des adeptes de l'exhibitionnisme et encore moins du voyeurisme. Et l'ambiance laissée par ses mots ne s'y prêtait guère, il fallait bien l'avouer…

Il se redressa donc légèrement, laissant quand même la possibilité au Cancer de lui mordre l'épaule et de lui murmurer moult paroles graveleuses dans l'oreille tant qu'il en avait envie. Mieux valait parvenir à contenir le Cancer concernant certaines choses… Depuis le début de leur enfermement, si l'on mettait de côté les piques parfois grossières du quatrième gardien, ce dernier s'était relativement bien comporté et il restait à espérer que les choses continueraient ainsi. Il n'était absolument pas sûr que ses pairs, aussi puissants soient-ils, avaient déjà été confrontés avec « Deathmask » plus qu'avec Angelo. Si Shura et lui, et parfois Milo avaient été amenés dans certaines missions à observer la bête qui se tapissait dans le corps du quatrième gardien, et même à quelques rares occasions à encourager son comportement inhumain, il n'était pas à exclure que tous les autres, à l'exception de Shion, ignoraient réellement la puissance et la folie qui germaient dans l'esprit de son amant. Il accorda donc un sourire psychotique au Cancer pour l'encourager et le rassurer, message qui fut parfaitement compris par l'homme qu'il aimait : Aphrodite était toujours aussi dément que lui, et ça n'était pas prêt de changer. Mais pour l'heure, il fallait se concentrer sur leurs amis. La voix d'Aiolia les ramena tous à la réalité.

-Je m'en fous. Gronda le Lion. Quoi que vous en disiez, je refuse de lui pardonner. Je me contrefous de Kanon, c'est à toi que j'en veux.

Le ton de sa voix était sans appel. Il avait craché ses mots avec un dégoût rarement égalé jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Milo jeta un coup d'œil à son camarade. L'expression mi colérique mi peinée de son ami lui serra le cœur. Il y avait presque une forme de détresse dans sa revendication du rôle de bouc-émissaire que Saga devait tenir à ses yeux. Visiblement, c'était enfin l'occasion pour le cinquième gardien de cracher à la figure de celui qui lui avait non seulement volé son frère mais qui l'avait également condamné à l'opprobre au regard des autres chevaliers, avant d'utiliser une de ses techniques de manipulation sur sa personne. Chose qui avait coûté la vie à Cassios. Et étant donné la peine avec laquelle il avait mentionné l'ancien apprenti de Shaina un peu plus tôt, il s'en voulait encore beaucoup pour cela.

-Je suis navré, murmura le Gémeau aîné, sincère.

-Ca me fait une belle jambe, tiens !

-Petit-frère…

-Ah ne commence pas, Aioros ! Nous avons déjà eu cette discussion. Tu as peut-être choisi d'oublier, mais moi non !

-Aiolia… Tenta Mû de manière plus pacifique.

-Quoi ? Aboya le susnommé.

Marrant d'imaginer un félin en train d'aboyer d'ailleurs… Songea Milo avec un sourire qui n'était guère en accord avec le reste de la situation.

- Même Shion ne lui en veut pas… Reprit le premier gardien. Tu devrais…

Une protestation indignée s'éleva soudain. Et pas l'une de celles auxquelles ils s'attendaient réellement…

-Pardon ? S'exclama le Bélier aîné. Je n'ai jamais dit ça moi !

Estomaqués, ils se tournèrent vers leur Grand Pope qui affichait l'air le plus sérieux et le plus agacé du monde.

-Mais si, vous…

Mû s'interrompit. Un ange passa, et pendant quelques minutes, chacun d'entre eux se mit à réfléchir consciencieusement, cherchant à se souvenir d'un jour, d'une conversation, qui leur aurait permis d'affirmer que leur Grand-Pope avait pardonné à Saga. En vain… Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, Shion n'avait jamais donné ouvertement son absolution à son meurtrier. Et semblait peu enclin à le faire si on en jugeait ses bras croisés et son air… boudeur ? Milo haussa un sourcil : c'était possible d'avoir deux-cent soixante et un balais et d'afficher encore ce genre de moue enfantine ? Apparemment oui. Incroyable. Décidément, ce Sanctuaire était rempli de phénomènes de foire, du premier soldat à la figure ultime de leur ordre. Surtout en commençant par le haut de la hiérarchie en fait. Le Scorpion se demanda vaguement si les moins gradés avaient conscience d'être aux ordres d'une bande de joyeux dégénérés. Mais peut-être valait-il mieux que cette information soit passée sous silence, pour le bien de leur paix si durement acquise.

-Ah… Ben non en fait, chuchota Mû, dépité.

-Merci ! S'exclama Shion. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais lui pardonner d'abord.

-Vous n'allez pas recommencer… Soupira Shaka, visiblement de plus en plus agacé par la situation.

-Dohko… Tu ne pourrais pas essayer de le raisonner ? Demanda Aldébaran.

-Et puis quoi encore ? Ce sale môme a tué l'homme de ma vie…

-Et ça n'est pas qu'une façon de parler… Ricana Aphrodite.

- Et il faudrait que je lui dise amen ? Poursuivit la Balance. Rien du tout ! Les sales gosses, je leur fous une fessée, les meurtriers, je leur casse la figure.

Silence de consternation. Les deux anciens ne semblaient pas du tout vouloir faire preuve de bonne volonté… Bon, c'était compréhensible d'une certaine façon. Les premiers à avoir souffert des problèmes mentaux de Saga, en dehors de Kanon bien évidemment, c'étaient bien eux. Enfin surtout Shion, mais il n'était pas difficile d'imaginer ce que la Balance pouvait avoir ressenti, coincé à des milliers de kilomètres de l'homme qu'il aimait, sans même pouvoir faire ses adieux à sa dépouille. Pouvait-on réellement leur reprocher d'avoir une légère dent contre l'aîné des Gémeaux ? Difficilement. Sans compter qu'au bout de deux cent ans, ça n'étaient clairement plus des dents de lait. Plutôt des dents tombantes…

Le Scorpion verdit brusquement à cette pensée. Non mais… Son imagination avait un sens de l'humour absolument atroce ! Néanmoins, il ne put s'empêcher de rigoler à la vision d'un Saga hurlant avec des dentiers accrochés aux biceps. L'image valait son pesant d'or… D'autant que l'aîné avait une large tendance à la nudité donc… Probable que les dentiers s'accrocheraient à des endroits peu recommandés.

-Ca ne vous dérange pas que je sois là ? Grogna Saga de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

-Pourquoi ? Ca t'a posé un problème à toi, quand tu m'as poignardé ? » Répliqua vertement le Grand-Pope.

VLAN. L'attaque toucha le Gémeaux aîné de plein fouet qui couina avec un air malheureux. Milo grimaça : ça, c'était vache…et totalement justifié aussi. Néanmoins, ce genre de pique verbale n'était guère acceptable dans la bouche de l'autorité du Sanctuaire. Si Milo pouvait parfaitement comprendre l'énervement de leur aîné, il était néanmoins temps peu mature de frapper ainsi un homme qui se traînait déjà à terre depuis leur entrée dans la salle. Shion avait toutes les raisons d'être en colère, d'autant plus que la seconde personne qui comptait le plus à ses yeux semblait trouver de plus en plus d'attrait au fessier charmant du premier Gémeau. Cependant, ça n'était pas une raison pour que Bélier se comporte un peu comme un enfant. Cela n'était pas exactement ce à quoi il s'entendait de sa part. Les autres Ors s'entre-regardèrent sans trop savoir comment réagir. Difficile d'entrer en conflit ouvert avec les deux anciens, d'autant plus qu'ils n'étaient pas nombreux à avoir envie de prendre la défense de Saga. Quant à son frère… Kanon jouait habilement les hommes invisibles, courageusement planqué derrière le Scorpion, et regardant le plafond comme si toute cette conversation ne le regardait pas. Ce qui n'était pas exactement le cas, rappelons-le… Mais visiblement, personne ne semblait s'en souvenir, pas même le Grand-Pope, qui était pourtant l'un des premiers concernés.  
Le silence s'étira un long moment, jusqu'à ce que l'expression glacé du Bélier aîné ne s'adoucisse enfin, jusqu'à prendre un air contrit.

« Désolé, Saga. C'était un coup bas.

La vitesse avec laquelle le concerné releva les yeux serra le cœur du Scorpion. De même que le regard empli de gratitude et de détresse qu'il adressa à Shion. Nul doute que leur pair, malgré ses actes passés avait toujours considéré le Bélier comme son mentor. Celui dont il aurait voulu prendre la suite parce qu'il considérait réellement sa fonction comme une chance et une charge particulières. Il avait l'impression que l'aîné des Gémeaux se transformait peu à peu en un chien à qui on avait refusé jusqu'à présent l'accès au canapé, et auquel on promettait enfin quelque récompense. Finalement, Shaka n'était pas tombé si loin avec son histoire de chiot…

-Ce n'est pas grave.

-Disons qu'en ce qui concerne cette histoire, je te pardonne. En revanche, pour ce qui est de… l'avenir, tu as intérêt à t'accrocher fermement mon petit père. Parce qu'il est hors de question que je te donne ma bénédiction.

Cette fois, ce fut un regard purement interrogatif que lui offrit l'aîné des Gémeaux. Visiblement, l'allusion dissimulée dans ces paroles sibyllines semblait l'être même pour la personne concernée. Un léger soupir désabusé échappa au Grand Pope. Ils n'étaient pas arrivés… Il y en aurait encore pour un moment avant que les choses n'avancent de ce côté-là. Mais ça n'était pas pour lui déplaire, loin de là. Il pouvait pardonner un petit assassinat en famille, mais ça, ça… Rien que d'y penser, ça le mettait en rogne. Et l'heure n'était plus à la rancune contre Saga. Le pauvre avait déjà suffisamment souffert depuis le début de leur enfermement. Pas qu'il ne le méritait pas, mais bon il y avait des limites à l'acharnement. Il eut un pauvre sourire avant de se lever pour poser une main sur la tête des deux jumeaux, leur frottant énergiquement la tête avec force sous les protestations véhémentes des concernés. Ca faisait mal, flûte !

-Vilains petits ! Vilains, vilains, vilains petits ! » Gronda Shion.

Crachant furieusement des flammes invisibles, Kanon se débattit plusieurs secondes, tentant en vain d'agripper le poignet du Bélier pour lui faire lâcher prise, sous les ricanements du Scorpion qui observait la scène avec un sourire un rien indulgent sur les lèvres. Saga lui ne chercha pas à retirer la main paternelle, et s'il protesta bien un peu pour la forme, il se contenta du reste d'un sourire discret et impossible à comprendre pour quiconque n'avait jamais connu une culpabilité profonde. Et c'est sans doute pour cela qu'au bout d'une ou deux secondes de ce traitement, ce fut bien sur les deux visages des jumeaux que l'on put reconnaître cette expression aussi légère qu'emplie de tristesse. L'ambiance s'allégeait enfin un peu au sein des thermes. Ca n'était pas trop tôt…

Au bout de plusieurs minutes de torture capillaire, où Shion dut résister à l'envie d'attacher quelques mèches des Gémeaux ensemble juste pour voir leur réaction, le Grand Pope retourna finalement s'installer à sa place, se rencognant contre son amant de la Balance qui le gratifia pour sa bonne action d'un sourire félin et d'un clin d'œil prometteur. Gestes auquel son compagnon répondit par une tape sur le nez, et une fausse rougeur dont personne n'était dupe.  
Un léger cognement contre la porte leur signala qu'on leur faisait passer leur nourriture : Athéna avait pensé à tout. Il était hors de question que ses chevaliers, si bien partis dans leur lancée de pardon ne s'arrêtent en cours de route pour aller chacun de son côté casser la graine dans son temple. Ils étaient condamnés jusqu'au bout. Milo grimaça : déjà qu'observer les autres manger n'était pas toujours agréable, mais là, se faire regarder, nu, en train d'essayer de becqueter cette nourriture nippone impossible à faire tenir en place… Non mais c'était le pompon, vraiment !

Ce fut donc sous les mines plus ou moins enthousiastes de quatorze ors affamés que se poursuivit leur incarcération. Le silence s'abattit dans la salle, seulement interrompu par les bruits de mastication des chevaliers, ou des soupirs de plaisir à boire enfin quelque chose. Le Scorpion avait d'ailleurs noté avec agacement que Camus avait poussé un gémissement à la limite de la jouissance en buvant de l'eau fraîche. De l'eau quoi ! Où passait donc sa réputation de meilleur coup du Sanctuaire si son amant rien qu'à lui atteignait l'orgasme juste avec un peu de flotte ? Levant les yeux vers l'horloge, et perdant ainsi de vue son riz qui alla s'échouer sur le sol, Milo se rendit compte qu'ils étaient déjà là depuis plus de cinq heures. C'était quand même dingue… Et le pire, c'est qu'ils n'avaient toujours pas fini.

Au bout d'une heure d'un silence religieux –enfin autant que pouvait l'être celui d'une communauté païenne-, ce fut contre toute attente la voix du Taureau qui brisa la quiétude de leur assemblée toute occupée à digérer leur copieux en-cas.

« Y a un truc que je ne pige pas Aphro' quand même, à propos de la bataille des Douze maisons… Dit soudain Aldébaran en se servant un nouveau verre de vin.

Le Suédois, qui s'amusait jusqu'à présent à jouer avec les mèches courtes de son amant, releva un sourcil, étonné.

-Ca t'a poussé d'un coup, comme ça ? Demanda le Poisson curieux de savoir ce que le gentil Taureau pouvait bien lui reprocher.

-Non, non, ça fait un moment que ça me titille. Mais je n'ai pas franchement eu l'occasion de t'en parler jusqu'à présent.

-Ah… Ben vas-y, envoie.

-C'est à propos de ton combat… Enfin, je veux dire, qu'on veuille casser la figure de Shyriu, ça je peux parfaitement le comprendre.

-Hey ! Protesta énergiquement Dohko depuis son coin de Bélier.

Le Scorpion eut un sourire, comprenant sans mal où voulait en venir le Brésilien.

-Que tu ressentes l'irrépressible envie de transformer Hyôga en bouillie, c'est l'évidence même… Poursuivit Milo en plissant le nez.

-Vous n'allez pas recommencer avec ça ! Grogna Camus, mécontent.

-Que Shaka ait ressenti le désir de se faire sauter par le Phénix, pourquoi pas ? Ajouta Kanon avec un sourire.

-Ah c'est fin, très fin. Bravo, vraiment… Gronda la Vierge qui ressentait une grande envie de solitude volcanique, imminente et bien accompagnée.

-Que tu veuilles défendre Saga à tout prix, ça je peux l'entendre, vraiment… Reprit le Taureau.

-Même si ça reste sujet à caution… Siffla le Lion en fusillant le Gémeau du regard.

-Mais bon sang, _commen_t as-tu pu frapper Shun ? J'ai beau retourner ça dans tous les sens, je ne comprends pas. Il a failli y passer le petit, mince ! Regarde sa bouille… On lui donnerait Athéna sans confession !

-Et pourtant, c'était l'hôte d'Hadès… Jugea bon de rappeler Shura. C'est dire si niveau péché originel, il en avait sous le bras !

-C'est vrai, ça… Ce Bronze, y a qu'à le regarder, et on voit un chaton à la place ! Il est tellement adorable qu'on dirait que le mot a été inventé pour sa pomme! Tu n'as pas l'impression d'avoir abusé ? Ajouta Milo.

-Il paraît même qu'il a insisté auprès de Seiya pour sauver Charon, alors qu'il n'avait eu de cesse de les attaquer lors de la traversée… Dit Kanon en agitant ses jambes dans l'eau. Et que Shun avait un tel regard qu'il leur a offert la traversée.

-Et on peut savoir comment tu sais ça, toi ? Demanda Saga en plissant les yeux.

-On me l'a dit… Eluda vaguement le Dragon marin.

-Ton « on », il a le poil blond, mauvais caractère, une tendance à la bouteille et une voix à te faire virer homo' dans la seconde, ricana le Scorpion en échappant à la tape qui lui était destinée.

-Tu vas voir si jte fais virer homo moi ! Gronda le Dragon Marin.

-Dooonc, Aphrodite, reprit le Taureau en jetant un regard mauvais aux deux autres, je peux savoir pourquoi tu t'es acharné comme ça sur ce gosse ?

Le Poisson, pour une fois mal à l'aise d'avoir toute l'attention portée sur sa personne à défaut de son corps de rêve se contenta de hausser les épaules. Ses frères n'auraient-ils pas tendance à occulter le fait que c'était _lui_ et non le jeune garçon qui était mort ce jour-là ? Que Shun était son ennemi et qu'il ne faisait que défendre sa propre cause ? Et puis flûte, il n'avait absolument pas à se justifier de ce genre de comportement puéril et…

Le regard insistant de ses pairs le força à baisser le nez, avant de murmurer.

-Parce qu'il était tout ce qu'il me restait pour me venger…

-Pardon ? Demanda le Bélier cadet en penchant la tête sur le côté. Te venger ? Mais de quoi ?

Le Poisson soupira. Ses pairs étaient bouchés, ou bien ils prenaient un malin plaisir à lui faire répéter des discours sur l'amour et l'amitié qu'ils portaient aux deux sudistes de leur assemblée. Au choix. Difficile à déterminer, il fallait bien l'avouer. Agacé, il claqua de la langue avant de désigner du menton le Cancer et le Capricorne tour à tour.

-A votre avis ? Marmonna le Poisson.

Un petit sourire niais et insupportable s'étala sur le visage de quelques-uns de leurs pairs.

-T'es un grand sentimental en fait Aphro… Dit Milo dans un sourire.

Angelo n'eut même pas le temps de faire signe au Scorpion de la boucler : le Suédois s'était déjà jeté sur lui, tous ongles manucurés dehors, avec la ferme intention de lui faire avaler par n'importe quel moyen le contenu de l'énorme bouteille de shampoing –cheveux surdimensionnés obligent- à coup de roses s'il le fallait. Ce qui avait d'ailleurs peu de chances d'aboutir.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? Demanda Aioros, complètement choqué.

-Il a horreur qu'on l'assimile à des trucs de gonzesse… Soupira l'Italien en secouant la tête. Vu sa tête, vous ne pouvez pas lui en vouloir, vous lui avez tous balancé au moins une vacherie à ce sujet depuis qu'on est mômes.

-Même Shaka ? S'étonna Dohko.

-Même Shaka.

-Roah…

-Nous avons tous le droit de commettre des erreurs chevalier du Cancer. Tu devrais pourtant le savoir.

-Soit dit en passant, t'es bien le seul gars que je connaisse qui arrive à envoyer du chevalier ceci, chevalier cela, tout en restant à poil, avec une coiffure franchement aléatoire, et les yeux fermés.

- A ce sujet…

Les Ors observèrent Saga se lever, et se diriger vers Shaka, faisant fi de sa nudité et des deux chiffonniers qui continuaient à s(é)battre dans l'eau, provoquant un certain remous, et également de graves montées d'hormones chez leurs camarades, le Poisson et le Scorpion étant loin d'être les plus désagréables du lot à regarder… Le Gémeau aîné alla se planter devant son camarade du sixième pallié, un air grave et profondément indéchiffrable sur le visage.

-Que t'arrive-t-il, Saga ? Demanda la Vierge en relevant un sourcil, visiblement surpris.

-Shaka, il faut que nous parlions. »

Le ton était sans appel. Et inquiétant également.

* * *

Voilà, voilà. Merci encore de tous vos encouragements, j'espère que ça vous a plu.

A bientôt,

Saharu-chan


	5. Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus

Bonsoir à toutes et à tous.

Voilà -enfin!- la suite de Thermae. Je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir mis un tel délai de parution, et je ne peux vous garantir la date du suivant. L'histoire évoluant d'un registre purement humoristique à quelque chose d'un peu plus sérieux, j'ai du mal à bien gérer ma transition, mais j'espère que vous aimerez quand même. Merci de tout coeur pour vos encouragements et vos reviews absolument adorables!

J'espère que ce chapitre-ci vous plaira également!

**Disclaimer:** -Tous les personnages présents et cités appartiennent à Masami Kurumada.

-Le titre de ce chapitre est la devise de Poudlard, issu de l'imaginaire de J.K. Rowling.

**Réponse au reviews anonymes:**

-Makonino: Que te dire à part merci de ton enthousiasme touchant? Sois patiente pour Shura et Aioros, ils ont besoin de prendre leur temps les pauvres! Néanmoins ne t'en fais pas, ils ne sont pas prêts de se lâcher! Je suis contente que tu aies aimé, et je souhaite qu'il en soit de même pour la suite!

-Leia26: Merci de tout coeur!

-Callimaque: Je t'en prie, merci à toi de tout coeur! Il n'y a aucun souci, chacun commente quand il peut et c'est déjà adorable de le faire tout simplement. Je suis très touchée par tes paroles, et j'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de tes attentes!

NB: Enormes remerciements à T**alim** qui, comme toujours, m'aide et me soutient dans mes écrits. Certains fait relatés ici sont grandement influencées par nos conversations, j'ose néanmoins espérer que vous y trouverez tous votre compte. Merci également à **Sheraz** et à **Aquaria** qui prennent des nouvelles bien souvent et me traitent avec bien trop d'égards, bien plus que je n'en mérite en tout cas.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

**_Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus._**

Shaka, assis dans sa position habituelle, observait de derrière ses paupières closes l'aura de l'aîné Gemini qui se tenait devant lui, drapé dans sa chère nudité qu'il aimait à conserver. Sur le visage de la Vierge, on pouvait clairement lire de la surprise : sa mèche frontale ayant glissé sur le côté lorsque ce dernier avait penché la tête sous l'incompréhension, il était évident que le sixième gardien était _gravement _perturbé. Et connaissant le personnage, ça n'était pas rien que de le constater, Shaka veillant à conserver en toutes circonstances un calme absolu digne de Camus, voir même au-dessus de celui de sa Majesté des Glaces millénaires (qui d'autre que lui pour rester stoïque et réclamer à corps et à cris de se faire canarder le nez à coup d'attaques puissance Big-Bang, franchement ?). Néanmoins, il semblait évident que la situation actuelle le sortait de son champ d'expertise. Mais il n'était pas le seul à avoir haussé un sourcil devant l'attitude saugrenue de l'ancien Pope: le but de leur session étant clairement dédié aux reproches, on voyait difficilement ce que Saga aurait pu reprendre chez son camarade, étant donné leur passif commun. Si l'un d'eux pouvait subir des reproches, ça n'était guère imputable à la Vierge. Le Scorpion souhaita mentalement que Saga n'ait pas le culot de reprocher à Shaka de ne pas l'avoir démasqué à l'époque : ça aurait été d'un niveau de mauvaise foi rarement égalé !

Milo ne put s'empêcher de soulever un sourcil dubitatif alors que sa main se faisait une fois de plus repousser de la cuisse de son amant, provoquant chez lui un léger couinement de labrador battu : Flûte, il avait envie de profiter de la promiscuité de Camus ! Grognant un peu, il reporta son regard sur la silhouette avantageuse du Gémeau. Etrange comportement que celui de leur aîné. Il aurait été de mauvaise foi de la part de leur cher bipolaire de venir critiquer l'Indou sur ses choix discutables en matière de politique et d'ouverture d'esprit. Clairement. Là où Aphrodite et Deathmask l'avaient suivi par conviction personnelle (et à ce titre, devaient sacrément regretter l'absence du triplé Gemini, joyeux larron et grand fêtard en temps de crise), Shaka était pour sa part resté dans un aveuglement personnel lié à son apprentissage très particulier et à sa conviction de savoir mieux que les autres en sa qualité de réincarnation de Bouddha. Ce qui remettait une fois de plus sacrément en question le jugement des dieux lorsqu'il s'agissait d'affaires humaines. A bien y réfléchir, ils avaient été choisi en partie par les déités afin de remplir leur tâche de protecteur d'Athéna. Il était censé y avoir une réflexion, une pensée venue de _là-haut _dans l'Olympe… C'est du moins ce que leurs maîtres leur avaient bassiné à l'époque, ressassant encore et encore les mêmes rengaines, tout ça pour leur faire faire plus d'abdos ou autres exercices de musculature insupportables à cinq ans. D'ailleurs, maintenant qu'il y pensait…  
Il leva la main pour attira l'attention de l'Indou et de son vis à vis.

« Euh, Saga, excuse avant que tu n'entames ton speech mais… Shaka, je peux te poser une question ?

-Tu viens de le faire, Milo du Scorpion. Néanmoins, je t'autorise à m'en poser une nouvelle.

Le Scorpion se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. Personnalité de…

-Oui bref. Y a un truc que je me demande puis un moment…

-Qu'est-ce donc, mon ami ?

-Je peux savoir ce que tu fous au Sanctuaire d'Athéna si tu es la réincarnation d'une déité Indou ? Je veux dire, c'était quoi l'explication de ton maître pour justifier un truc aussi énorme ? « Tu es un dieu à toi tout seul mais tu vas aller en Grèce pour aller servir quelqu'un d'autre que toi-même, juste pour le fun de les voir se taper sur la gueule depuis ton piédestal, et puis tu me raconteras comment ça se passe pour ces péquenots, hein ! » … ?

Silence dans la salle. Visiblement, sa question surprenait autant qu'elle attirait la curiosité des autres. Milo regarda autour de lui : les Ors avaient tous le nez baissé, malgré leur évidente attention à la réponse que proposerait leur pair. Ah ben bravo, courageux mais pas téméraires les chevaliers d'Athéna. Il était donc le seul capable de se mouiller le premier ! (Et dans tous les sens du terme, -Haha- !). Super le soutien les potes ! Top niveau, tout ça… Pourtant, il savait par expérience que tout le monde se la posait cette fichue question ! Ils en avaient discuté dans leurs chambres d'apprentis communes de l'époque, où le sixième gardien leur collait d'ailleurs les jetons à toujours dormir cinq mètres au-dessus du lit en bon illuminé. Qu'est-ce que Shaka pouvait bien faire chez eux ? Pas qu'ils ne l'appréciaient pas, hein, attention. Leur résurrection avait peut-être été marquée par le signe de la mésentente, mais certains d'entre eux arrivaient parfaitement à s'entendre dans la plupart des cas.

De plus, quand il quittait un peu son univers métaphysique, ce pouvait être un camarade fort agréable, d'autant plus qu'il s'était largement ouvert à eux après sa défaite contre Phénix. Enfin, défaite… En y réfléchissant, c'était encore à se demander si l'un d'eux avait réellement perdu dans cette histoire… Parce qu'à en juger à la petite marque fortement explicite bien cachée dans la nuque de la Vierge la plupart du temps et à présent à découvert en raison de la coiffure de son porteur, Ikki avait gagné au change autant que Shaka en revenant un peu parmi eux. Le Scorpion haussa légèrement un sourcil : il n'aurait jamais pensé que leur camarade s'en sortirait aussi bien, et serait capable de faire comprendre au Phénix qu'il en avait après son plumage ! Bon en même temps, la Vierge avait été assez explicite lors de leur combat : il avait bien demandé au Bronze de se mettre à genoux devant lui… Même Milo ne l'avait pas tenté celle-là ! Et pourtant, Athéna seule savait à quel point en matière de propositions graveleuses, il était bien placé. Chassant le sourire grivois qui s'étalait sur son visage, il tenta de reprendre un air sérieux pour entendre la réplique de leur pair. Il attendait sa réponse avec tellement d'intérêt… Nul doute que la raison de sa présence ici était dû à une volonté hautement mystique, et que…

-Eh bien mon ami, vois-tu, c'est à peu près cela.

Attendez, quoi ?

- Répète-moi ça pour voir…?

-Pardon… ? Demanda Mû, bien plus poli que lui dans la formulation.

-Eh bien oui, Bouddha était fort curieux de voir comment de petites gens sont capables de se battre pour des raisons aussi futiles que le pouvoir. Il m'a donc envoyé parmi vous en tant que témoin, afin que je puisse observer tout cela de plus près. L'expérience fut d'ailleurs follement enrichissante, si on en juge aux combats que j'ai dû livrer, et aux batailles fratricides auxquelles j'ai pu assister. Je vous remercie d'ailleurs de tout cœur pour votre coopération et votre aide dans cette entreprise. Grâce à vous, j'ai obtenu des informations de première fraîcheur !

Un ange passa. Les Ors grommelèrent, peu réjouis d'avoir servi de cobayes à la Vierge. Non mais sans rire, il avait de ces façons de présenter les choses celui-là… Et puis flûte, on ne faisait pas les choses de cette façon, ça n'était pas poli envers les petits copains. On demandait avant d'utiliser leur naïveté et leur côté bourrin pour faire des statistiques et des études métaphysiques.

Milo soupira. C'était _ça_ la grande raison mystique qui leur avait valu d'avoir un illuminé qui méditait toute la journée, qui n'y voyait pas plus loin que le bout de son nez et par-dessus tout, qui se targuait d'être mieux que tout le monde à tout bout de champ ? Formidable, absolument formidable. Leur rôle et leurs raisons de vivre respectives s'amenuisaient de plus en plus au travers de leurs multiples conversations, et n'avaient de cesse de disparaître au fil du temps. C'était franchement déprimant de se rendre compte à quel point l'élite de la chevalerie d'Athéna faisait pitié vue de près. Milo se demanda un moment en gonflant les jours s'il n'aurait pas mieux valu que ce soit les Argents les plus hauts gradés… Marine et Shaina en imposaient bien plus qu'eux niveau classe et maturité par bien des aspects. Oui mais… C'était sans compter la terrible propension des Argents à casser leur pipe face aux Bronzes récalcitrants. Mouais… Mauvaise idée en fait. Il faudrait continuer avec leur propre équipe de bras cassés.

Joie.

Ce fut finalement le Lion qui sortit Milo de ses pensées, et rompit la quiétude atterrée des lieux de sa voix grondante.

-Attends, je peux savoir pourquoi tu as accepté de suivre Saga alors si tu n'étais là qu'en tant qu'observateur ? S'écria Aiolia. Tu étais aveugle à ce point ou quoi ? Et en plus, tu as essayé de me cogner dessus ! Et ça faisait super mal, merde !

-Oui enfin toi aussi tu as essayé de lui abîmer le minois, hein… se permit de dire Shura, toujours bien calé dans les bras du demi-poney.

Visiblement, le fait de ne plus être le centre de l'attention des autres encourageait un rapprochement physique et psychologique pour le couple le plus discret de leur assemblée. D'ailleurs, si Aioros ne cessait pas très bientôt de sourire ainsi, il risquait d'avoir une crampe au visage relativement durable. Milo grimaça. Trop de poneys roses dans cette histoire… Sans mauvais jeu de mots.

-A force de se balader les yeux fermés, il a dû louper des infos, c'est certain… dit Aphrodite en souriant.

Angelo eut un sourire torve en caressant vaguement les cheveux de son amant. Le Poisson ferma les yeux sous la caresse agréable dans sa touchante maladresse.

-Elle était facile celle-là, Dite. Gronda gentiment le Cancer.

-Je n'y suis pour rien s'il se la joue Saint Thomas…

-Ma foi, le Grand Pope représentait l'autorité et la voix d'Athéna. Je n'allais pas discuter ses ordres…

-Il t'aurait suffi d'un coup de cosmos divin pour te rendre compte que la gamine n'était pas là ! Gronda Aiolia, agacé.

-Et pourquoi donc aucun de vous ne l'a fait avant alors… ?

-Mais parce qu'aucun de nous n'est une fichue réincarnation divine !

Silence, et froncement de sourcil virginal. Visiblement, Shaka réfléchissait assidument à la question, ce qui lui demandait un effort conséquent. Difficile de remettre les pieds dans la réalité de temps à autre.

-Ah oui, tiens. C'est exact. »

Enorme soupir dans l'assistance. Ils allaient tous finir givrés avant la fin de la séance… Au bout de quelques minutes de désespoir intellectuel, Saga se permit finalement de reprendre la parole après que Milo lui ait adressé un geste d'excuse pour lui avoir coupé l'herbe sous les pieds. Venant se replacer devant Shaka –toujours nu puisque sa serviette n'avait pas bougé de son emplacement initial, à savoir le porte-serviette, pour une raison que nul n'arrivait à comprendre- l'aîné des Gémeaux reprit la parole, prenant ce ton navré et gémissant qui lui était propre. S'inclinant devant son pair (à quoi cela servait-il, vu que l'autre avait les yeux fermés, on se le demandait bien !), le troisième gardien s'cria brusquement :

« Shaka, je suis absolument navré !

Silence, seulement rompu par le clapotement des jambes de Kanon dans l'eau, et la chanson sifflotée par Aldébaran à l'autre bout de la pièce.

-Je te demande pardon ? Demanda la Vierge, visiblement surprise.

-Je sais qu'il te sera certainement impossible de nous accorder ton pardon mais je t'en prie, nous n'avions guère le choix !

Blanc dans l'assistance, et toussotement gêné aux côtés du Scorpion. Camus et Shura, qui avaient probablement compris depuis un moment les raisons qui poussaient leur aîné à se tourner vers Shaka avec toute sa grandiloquence, baissèrent le nez, mal à l'aise depuis leur coin de bonheur matrimonial personnel. Ils ajoutèrent ainsi leurs excuses à celles de leur camarade, créant un entremêlement d'Espagnol, de français et de grec un peu incompréhensible, mais qui avait du moins le mérite d'être relativement touchant puisque certainement sincère, tant dans la démarche que dans le contenu.

Sous l'eau, Milo entrelaça ses doigts à ceux de son amant. C'était bien gentil de vouloir recréer des liens à tout prix, et que chacun vide son sac devant les autres, mais certaines mises à nu étaient moins évidentes que d'autres. A force de vouloir rouvrir toutes les plaies à la fois, ils en laissaient certaines à vif, à attendre qu'un autre vienne renverser une bouteille d'alcool dessus, dans le but de soigner… Ou de rendre le tout plus douloureux encore. Et s'il était évident que l'expérience était globalement enrichissante (voir le chamois et le poney se faire des mamours valait son pesant de boules à neige touristique !), il n'en demeurait pas moins que bien des conversations qui avaient eu lieu risquaient d'influencer ne serait-ce que très légèrement leur comportement pendant les semaines à venir.  
La voix de Shaka dont le ton était légèrement plus haut que d'habitude trahissait son incompréhension. Pour les grands discours grandiloquents d'amour et d'amitié, il faudrait que les trois accusés repassent, de préférence avec un cerveau adapté à la vie en société sous le bras.

-Mais enfin, qu'est-ce que vous racontez ? Pourquoi vous excusez-vous ?

- Pour l'Athéna Exclamation, et les attaques, et ta mort…

Milo ne put réprimer une grimace. Il comprenait, en effet. Il était évident que la Vierge devait être en colère, ou peut-être même blessée. Même si c'était lui qui avait réclamé l'attaque, il n'en restait pas moins que leur amie devait certainement leur en vou…

-Ah, ça ? Mais je ne vous reproche rien.

Ou pas donc.

-Pardon ?

-Je ne vous reproche rien.

Lalala… De la joie de vivre avec des individus qui pensent et agissent sans la moindre nuance de logique. Ils allaient tous finir en asile, c'était obligatoire. Finalement, Saga n'avait été que le précurseur de leur futur commun.

-Mais enfin, c'est impossible, tu _dois _nous en vouloir, souffla l'aîné des Gémeaux sans comprendre.

-Eh bien, je suis au regret de te dire que non.

-Mais…

-Enfin, si c'est ce que tu souhaites, je peux toujours me mettre en colère bien évidemment, néanmoins ce comportement serait purement stérile. Puisque non, je ne vous en veux pas.

Grimace. Imaginer Shaka en colère, c'était aussi improbable que de voir Deathmask en gentleman. Et ce n'était pas peu dire…

Le pauvre Gémeau avait l'air complètement perdu. Il avait passé tellement de temps à présenter des excuses à tout va et se faire envoyer des piques bien senties dans la figure que la possibilité d'un scénario totalement inverse semblait hautement le perturber. C'était complètement improbable. A croire qu'il cherchait volontairement à se faire taper dessus à grands coups de cris afin d'alléger sa peine. Il voulait qu'on lui fasse des reproches… Après avoir lutté, il avait fini par accepter qu'on lui crache au visage ses mille et un torts, et préférait même venir les chercher de lui-même. Comme si c'était le seul moyen pour le troisième gardien de poursuivre sa route en paix. Ce qui, connaissant la personnalité de leur ami, n'était pas à exclure. Après tout, songea Milo, il se rappelait très bien du surnom de leur pair à l'époque : Saint Saga, l'homme qui était si doux et si pur qu'on se sentait apaisé en sa simple présence. Un homme si parfait qu'on le comparait à un dieu… Mais finalement, le Scorpion pensa que c'était insulter leur camarade : après tout, il suffisait de voir leur passé pour se rendre compte que les dieux avaient un sens de l'humour douteux, et souffraient pour la plupart d'égoïsme patenté. A sa façon, Saga était bien plus pur qu'eux. Et il en avait finalement payé le prix.

Il se demanda, l'espace d'un instant, si eux aussi avaient fini par changer au point qu'ils ne correspondaient plus à leur tendre image de l'époque. S'ils s'étaient tordus jusqu'à se transformer en quelque chose de complètement différent, ou de perverti. Car Saga avait changé : après les expériences vécues, et son dédoublement de personnalité, il était évident que le troisième gardien gardait des séquelles d'expériences qui l'avaient traumatisé au plus haut point. Lui-même se souvenait parfaitement du respect et de l'admiration qu'il avait eue pour Saga, le grand chevalier des Gémeaux. Que leur était-il donc tous arrivé pour finir aussi aigris… ? Pour qu'en fin de compte, la seule chose qui avait demeuré, ce soit leur propension à se méfier les uns des autres, à s'emporter pour un oui ou pour un non, et à regarder le voisin plus comme un ennemi que comme un camarade… ? Il se mordit la lèvre sous l'émotion, et baissa légèrement le nez, s'attirant un coup d'œil étonné de son amant. La chevalerie d'Athéna était décidément bien triste…

Il secoua la tête. Voilà qu'il avait le cafard ! Ca n'était guère le moment pour cela. S'il commençait à réfléchir à toutes les conséquences de leurs actes, et à tout ce qu'ils avaient manqué… Il pouvait tout de suite se tirer dans le pied immédiatement, s'arracher la peau du dos avec une cuillère avant de s'asseoir sur son ongle tueur à cinq reprises. Ce qui n'était clairement pas le but de l'expérience.

-Pourquoi vous en voudrais-je ? Reprit la Vierge. Vous n'avez fait qu'utiliser l'attaque que je vous ai ordonnée. Ne serait-ce pas plutôt à moi de vous présenter des excuses, puisque je vous ai poussé à faire usage d'une technique interdite, jetant l'opprobre sur vos noms, souillant vos âmes en peine, et étendant mon péché jusqu'à atteindre celles de Mû, Milo et Aiolia ?

Shaka avait prononcé ces paroles sans bouger de sa position initiale, et sans qu'aucune émotion particulière ne vienne troubler sa voix. Néanmoins, il était visiblement très sincère dans son questionnement et sa volonté de s'excuser. Les yeux clos, mais l'attention toute tournée vers l'aîné des Gémeaux, il avait dit ces quelques mots avec un sérieux étonnant frôlant l'émotion la plus profonde. Le Scorpion haussa un sourcil, et émit un très léger sifflement. Décidément, Ikki faisait de l'excellent travail avec leur ami. Si certaines choses telles que la subtilité ou la métaphore restaient encore abstraites pour la Vierge, il était évident qu'un grand pas avait été franchi dans la perception que ce dernier avait du monde, et des relations entre les chevaliers. Il était à présent capable de voir ses torts, mais plus encore, de prendre en compte la souffrance de ses amis dans des circonstances très particulières. Décidément, la Vierge méritait un cookies pour bonne conduite.

-Non, c'est à nous de…

-Saga, le sujet est clos. Je n'ai jamais éprouvé la moindre rancune envers l'un de vous pour ce qui est de cette période douloureuse de notre cheminement personnel. C'est à moi de vous présenter mes excuses pour les peines occasionnées par mon choix et ma demande. Ce n'est pas la peine d'y revenir. Si tu souhaites que nous poursuivions cette conversation, tu dois comprendre que je refuserais d'accepter ta culpabilité. Si tu en es incapable, nous cesserons immédiatement tout contact, jusqu'à ce que l'information soit parvenue dans ton cerveau.

-Shaka…

L'émotion dans la voix du Gémeau était palpable. Par pudeur, quelques-uns d'entre détournèrent le regard, sensibles aux émotions ressenties par leur aîné, mais également par Shura et Camus qui, s'ils restaient quelque peu en retrait, ne semblaient pas moins atteints par les paroles de leur ami. Au bout de quelques minutes silencieuses et pesantes, bourrées d'émotions que chacun préférait taire, Saga posa finalement une main sur l'épaule de son camarade, qui retint de justesse le réflexe de se dégager brusquement. Apparemment, seul le contact d'Ikki était autorisé sur la peau virginale.(Qui ne devait plus vraiment l'être d'ailleurs…) Néanmoins, il lui accorda un sourire sincère –bien que légèrement crispé-.

Milo poussa un soupir de soulagement. Enfin une bonne chose de réglée… Il retint de justesse le réflexe de cocher une case dans une liste des « conflits à régler : urgent, moyen, sans intérêt ». Cela faisait probablement partie des événements pour lesquels leur aîné se prenait le plus la tête depuis leur résurrection. Il s'en était voulu avant même d'utiliser cette attaque… Alors au vu des conséquences redoutables que cela avait eu… Le Scorpion grimaça. Avec une personnalité comme celle de Saga, nul doute que le tourment devait avoir été réel, et qu'il l'avait traîné derrière lui comme un boulet pendant tout ce temps. Si Shura et Camus en avaient eux aussi été profondément affectés, ils avaient néanmoins su retrouver un semblant d'équilibre, ou du moins, leur propre manière d'avancer dans leur travail de réhabilitation. Ce qui n'avait clairement pas été le cas du Gémeau.

Il eut une pensée émue pour Camus, et s'apprêtait à se pencher pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue quand… Un léger clapotement détourna son attention, et il ne put s'empêcher d'hausser un sourcil en observant son amant qui avait visiblement décroché de la conversation.

Il jeta un regard désabusé au Verseau qui jouait avec des cristaux de glace, à présent imperméable à l'ambiance autour d'eux, quand bien même il avait été touché directement par la scène. Il avait déjà donné tout ce qu'il pouvait en matière de sentiments, et plutôt que de s'appesantir plus encore dans une situation douloureuse, il se refermait à présent dans son silence glacial, se murant dans une expression froide de façade à laquelle il les avait tous habitué au fil du temps. Seul le contact de la main du Verseau sur son genou rassurait Milo, lui prouvant que Camus ne l'oubliait pas, même maintenant, et qu'il aurait bien le droit à quelques gestes auquel nul autre ne pourrait jamais rêver.

« On ne t'appelle pas le magicien de l'eau et de la glace pour rien toi…

-Ferme-là, insecte stupide.

-Tu grognes, donc j'ai raison.

-Ecrevisse ratée.

-Arachnide, nuance.

-Crétin. »

La dispute chuchotée se poursuivit quelques secondes, avant que Milo ne finisse par sourire doucement. Rasséréné, il jeta un autre coup d'œil à Kanon qui, pour sa part, s'était lui aussi totalement détaché de la conversation, ne la jugeant peut-être pas suffisamment intéressante pour lui. S'il était vrai que l'ancien dragon des Mers avait été stupéfait par la décision – particulièrement stupide- de son aîné, il n'avait guère eu le temps par la suite de se morfondre en songeant au sort de son frère. Sa propre mission… Infernale l'attendait, et il n'avait guère le temps de s'arrêter pour la jouer émotionnelle.

A présent, il était visiblement très occupé à s'observer sous toutes les coutures, dans une imitation peu flatteuse d'Aphrodite, cherchant apparemment à compter les… morsures, bleus et autres griffures qui lui parcouraient le corps. Milo ne put s'empêcher de ricaner devant le comportement de son ami. Certes, il ne le voyait pas si souvent que ça dans son plus simple appareil –à son grand regret !-, mais il ne fallait peut-être pas exagérer. Amusé au début, il observa le cinéma de son camarade avec un sourire indulgent. Néanmoins, au bout de plusieurs secondes, il plissa un peu les yeux, et ne put s'empêcher de noter qu'il semblait y avoir de quoi faire en effet. Car à bien y regarder… Un, deux, trois, quatre…

« Bordel ! »

Le Scorpion manqua s'étouffer. Mais il en avait des tas ! C'était quoi ce délire ? Et cette marque de dents parfaitement nette au creux du cou ?! Mais c'était un acte de propriété sauvage ça ! Il savait très bien que sa relation avec Rhadamanthe virait à la limite du masochisme, mais là… Son meilleur ami était couvert de marques en tous genres ! Le corps du Gémeau cadet était une véritable métaphore du Sanctuaire après la bataille contre les spectres ! Sans mauvais jeu de mots… Il posa son doigt sur les cinq immenses griffures qui courraient sur toute la longueur de son dos, les tapotant de son index tueur, en sifflant d'admiration, avant de faire remontrer son aiguille de long de l'un des sillons rouges. Il arrivait à percevoir la légère boursouflure des marques, et la gravité de certaines qui avait visiblement laissées s'écouler quelques gouttes de sang à présent disparues.

« Ben mon vieux… Ça ne rigole pas. Et c'est le résultat d'une seule nuit, ou… ?

Kanon grogna, mais eut la décence de baisser un peu le nez, cherchant à se débarrasser de la main intruse qui lui procurait au demeurant d'agréables sensations au niveau de la colonne vertébrale, mais lui remettait le nez en plein dans son péché de luxure avec perte et fracas. Zut, il avait bien le droit de coïter en paix avec qui il voulait, non ?

-Va voir ailleurs si j'y suis.

-Tu prévois des perfusions sanguines sur le long terme ? Juste histoire de tenir le coup, évidemment.

-Oui, bon, ça va.

-Etoile de la férocité, hein…

-Merde.

Leur dispute avait fini par attirer l'attention des autres Ors, qui eurent à leur tour l'occasion d'observer le corps du Gémeau, qui s'attira dès lors des regards navrés, choqués, concupiscents… ou indécents, en fonction du caractère de chacun.

-J'arriverai jamais à comprendre ce que tu trouves à ce spectre, dit Shura en relevant un sourcil. C'est vrai quoi, tu es devenu aveugle en ressuscitant, ou bien tes critères de sélection ont toujours été si bas?

-Jme mêle de tes futurs jeux zoophiles, la chèvre ? Cracha le Dragon.

Le concerné rougit brusquement mais ne baissa pas les yeux, soutenant le regard furieux de l'animal marin. La sensation de la main d'Aioros sur son ventre apaisa néanmoins ses velléités belliqueuses, et l'empêcha ainsi de foncer cornes les premières dans les vacheries du Gémeau. (Aldébaran devait être ravi.)

Saga, toujours en pleine émotion, se jeta sur l'occasion de changer de sujet telle la petite vérole sur le bas clergé breton, et gronda de sa voix profonde :

-Là pour le coup, on est d'accord. Va vraiment falloir que tu me sortes un argument en béton pour m'expliquer ce que tu peux trouver à ce…

Léger toussotement du Poisson. Saga posa le regard sur la plastique au demeurant charmante, tandis que ce dernier lui faisait les gros yeux avec un sourire entendu.

-Une explication, sérieusement… ?

Un regard explicite d'Aphrodite descendant de bas en haut le long de son anatomie avant de faire le chemin inverse avec moue séduisante fit office de réponse à l'aîné des Gémeaux qui en couina de désespoir.

-Mais il est moche !

-Très mature Saga… dit Dohko en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Mais c'est un demi-dieu… Ronronna le douzième gardien. Fils de Zeus, c'est pas rien… Tu m'étonnes qu'il le garde dans son pieu !

-N'y pense même pas ! Prévint l'Italien à ses côtés.

-Maiiiis ! Il paraît que ses frères sont très ouverts d'esprit eux ! Tu ne voudrais pas qu'on… ?

-Non.

-Tu n'es pas drôle.

-Euphémisme, Dite.

-Tu vas finir par nous revenir avec un truc cassé un jour… soupira Camus en passant une main fraîche sur une marque encore un peu à vif. Sérieusement, je ne serais pas toujours là pour te soulager, fais un peu attention !

-Peut-être qu'il aime ça justement… Supposa le Cancer avec un sourire grivois. La douleur…

-Ca va, je vous dérange pas ? grogna le dragon marin, agacé.

-Oh, il a déjà eu les côtes fêlées plus d'une fois, annonça Milo sans vraiment faire attention en regardant son ongle meurtrier. Son maximum, je crois que c'était quatre à la fois, hein Kanon ? C'était après le jour de l'an si je me souviens bien. Tu m'avais dit que tu voulais le fêter en sa compagnie parce qu'il a des alcools du feu de dieu et que ça décuple ses capacités.

Le Scorpion échappa au regard purement furieux de son ami, trop absorbé par ses observations manuelles. Il était peut-être temps de limer un chouia ses ongles, en particulier son index. Il ne pouvait pas risquer que son atout principal perde de son… piquant ! Pour un Scorpion, cela aurait été hautement ironique et franchement un peu honteux. Et puis on ne pouvait guère attaquer décemment avec un ongle mal aiguisé. Non décidément, il faudrait qu'il demande sa lime à Aphro'.

Sa réflexion hautement passionnante fut coupée par un cri suraigu que n'aurait pas renié le Poisson. Décidément, les deux frères se lançaient dans une imitation caricaturale ou quoi ?

-Quoiiii ?! Hurla l'aîné des Gémeaux en passant en mode « protection du petit frère, niveau maximal ».

Pour un peu, on aurait dit Ikki… Ironique quand on connaissait leur histoire, mais bon, Milo avait décidé de ne plus trop relever la subtilité. Il se contenta d'observer les changements de couleur divers et variés de l'aîné qui secouait à présent son frère par les épaules avec pertes et fracas. Bleu, vert, rouge…

« Je le savais, je savais que je n'aurais jamais dû te laisser fréquenter cet immonde animal ! Tu vas arrêter tout de suite, et…

-Non.

La réponse avait claqué, sèche et mesurée. Le Dragon marin n'avait même pas haussé le ton.

-Mais enfin Kanon ! Tu as vu dans quel état te met ce… Cette brute !

-Tu veux le voir à poil? Il n'est pas en meilleur état que moi.

-Non merci… Murmura l'aîné des Gémeaux, verdâtre. Mais ça n'est pas une raison ! Tu dois mettre fin à votre… votre… votre quoi d'ailleurs ?

-Wow, wow, wow… Tu te calmes, Saga. Je te fais des reproches sur ton fantasme ovin, moi ?

-Pardon ? Bredouilla le concerné.

-Tu m'as très bien compris. On a vingt-huit ans tous les deux aux dernières nouvelles. Mes fesses, je les gère encore comme je veux. Et le reste aussi.

-Mais par tous les dieux, pourquoi _Lui _?

-De toute façon, poursuivit le cadet, tu trouverais à redire sur n'importe laquelle de mes relations, quand bien même mon amant régulier serait quelqu'un de doux, gentil, affectueux et adorablement plan-plan comme Aioros.

-Hey !

-Hein ?!

Les deux cris simultanés en provenance du couple chèvre-cheval du fond eurent pour seul résultat d'étirer la plupart des visages d'un sourire amusé. Grommelant dans leur barbe inexistante, les deux hommes s'acharnèrent dès lors à se faire de nouveau oublier dans la seconde, afin d'éviter un nouveau grand moment de gêne aux yeux de leurs pairs.

-Tu as tout de même conscience de partager ton lit avec l'ennemi ? Ne ressens-tu aucune honte ? Demanda Aiolia d'un air mauvais. Un homme qui a tabassé à mort pas moins de cinq d'entre nous avant de mourir avec toi. Une brute, un juge d'Hadès ! Un monstre !

La réplique cinglante du Lion jeta un froid dans l'assistance. Le Dragon des mers reporta sur lui son regard pers, avant de répondre d'une voix froide :

-Un homme de parole, qui a reconnu ma valeur. C'est bien plus que ce que certains dans cette pièce ont fait pour moi. Un spectre, fidèle à son dieu. C'est bien plus que ce que certains d'entre nous n'ont jamais été pour Athéna. Alors non, Aiolia, je n'ai pas honte.

Tétanisés, les Ors n'osèrent plus prononcer une parole. Et Kanon, malgré l'apparente gêne que sa tirade venait de provoquer chez lui –il en profita d'ailleurs pour pincer méchamment la cuisse du Scorpion en lui ordonnant de ne jamais « oser répéter une seule de ces paroles ou je te castre, compris ?! », - ne baissa pas les yeux et garda un air fier. Milo se contenta de ronronner doucement en frottant son nez contre la hanche du Gémeau : Kanon était ainsi, assumant toujours à 100% n'importe laquelle de ses décisions, aussi folles et incompréhensibles qu'elles pouvaient être pour le commun des mortels. C'était en partie pour ça qu'il était son meilleur ami.

Le long silence lourd de gêne demeura présent pendant plusieurs minutes, rendant l'ambiance un peu particulière et peu agré fut finalement Aphrodite qui, contre toute attente, les sortit de leur peine en posant une question pour le moins… Digne de lui.

-Mais dis-moi Kanon, je me pose une question…

-Je crains le pire.

-Si tu n'arrives pas à mettre un pied dans l'eau, comment fais-tu pour t'envoyer en l'air sous la douche ?

Un gargouillement répugnant leur annonça que Saga était officiellement en train de se noyer, ployant sous le poids de révélations qui lui retournait l'estomac et le cerveau. Dans sa grande mansuétude, Aldébaran accepta de plonger son immense paluche dans le bassin pour l'en sortir, après tout, il aurait été dommage de perdre ainsi l'un des leurs, et surtout fort peu chevaleresque.

-Dite… Soupira le Cancer.

-Ca te regarde ? grogna Kanon très irrité.

- Bah quoi, c'est un fantasme commun, non ?

-Pour toi peut-être.

-Non mais sans rire, ne me dis pas que tu… ne l'as jamais fait ! S'écria-t-il avec l'air choqué de celui qui a presque de la pitié.

-Va chier.

-C'est mignon tu me diras… Vingt-huit ans, et encore un tas de choses à découvrir !

-Je vais tellement t'étriper le thon, si tu savais… menaça Kanon en le fusillant du regard.

-Oh, merde… souffla Deathmask.

Autant Aphrodite n'était pas excessivement susceptible concernant les noms d'oiseaux que l'on pouvait lui donner, autant ce terme-ci faisait clairement partie de la gamme des proscrits. Il n'eut que le temps de ceinturer son amant avant que ce dernier ne se jette tous ongles –limés !- dehors pour essayer de lacérer le reptile marin, qui se contenta d'un geste grossier du doigt avant de se mettre à jouer avec les mèches du Scorpion. Flûte, chacun sa vie privée à la fin !

Et puis, personne d'autre que lui n'avait besoin de connaître les techniques de thérapie _très_ personnelles anti-aqua-phobie du Juge. Vraiment personne.

Perdus dans la dispute des deux hommes, pas un seul Or –exception faite de Shaka- ne remarqua les charmantes rougeurs de l'Atlante qui tentait tant bien que mal de reprendre contenance. Pourquoi, par toutes les déités de l'Olympe aux velléités belliqueuses envers leur Déesse fallait-il qu'Aphrodite parle sans arrêt de ce genre de choses, surtout en s'adressant au jumeau de Saga ? Il n'allait pas en dormir de la nuit, c'était certain ! Enfin, bien évidemment dans l'éventualité où on les ferait libérer avant ce soir, bien évidemment. Non parce qu'à ce rythme, il semblait presque probable qu'ils soient forcés de dormir ici. Ce qui n'était pas franchement conseillé pour la santé, il fallait bien l'admettre. Et le Poisson ne l'accepterait jamais : il leur avait déjà signalé cinq ou six fois que sa peau était en train de se friper… Clairement, il ne tiendrait pas jusqu'à demain. Et eux non plus d'ailleurs. Ça allait bien cinq heures de se savonner en déblatérant sur leurs erreurs passées, mais tout le monde avait bien le droit à une petite pause syndicale. Et à ce rythme, ils allaient surtout finir par ne plus pouvoir se supporter les uns les autres ! Enfin… Plus que de coutume quoi.

Plusieurs minutes de silence s'ensuivirent, où chacun médita un peu sur ce qui avait été dit, sur ce qui avait été sous-entendu, et sur ce qui avait été passé sous silence. Clairement, du chemin avait été parcouru, et ils étaient bien forcés d'admettre, tous dans leur coin de cerveau, que la décision de leur Déesse, aussi loufoque soit-elle, avait finalement bel et bien eu des effets positifs. Finalement, une certaine quiétude s'empara du groupe, et chacun se permit de barboter tranquillement dans l'eau, en couple ou en groupe, profitant d'un moment de calme bien mérité entre deux échauffourées.

Soudain, une voix en provenance directe des thermes adjacents leur parvint, brisant leur cercle de paix et de sérénité. Milo soupira : ça n'aurait pas duré plus de cinq minutes, et c'était bien triste. Au début, ce ne fut qu'un simple murmure, des bruissements incompréhensibles et chaotiques, un bourdonnement de fond. Tout à coup, les sons gagnèrent en ampleur, jusqu'à se transformer en hurlements primaires et simiesques, tirant une grimace incontrôlable sur l'ensemble des visages des chevaliers d'Or…

« Vous pouvez détruire tout ce qu'il vous plaira, il n'a qu'à ouvrir l'espace de ses bras, pour tout reconstruire,  
Pour tout reconstruireee, je l'aime à mourriiir ! »

Silence. Stupeur. Ecarquillement des yeux commun à l'ensemble du groupe, à l'exception de Shaka qui comme d'habitude se cantonnait dans son rôle de mauvais joueur. Mais qu'est-ce que… Milo jeta un coup d'œil affolé à ses amis, qui face à cette chanson qui ne leur parlait absolument pas, semblaient aussi perdu que des fourmis qu'on aurait privé de fourmilière. Ou des chevaliers auxquels on aurait piqué leur Déesse. Par tous les dieux, mais à qui appartenait cette voix de fausset ? Et surtout, qui parmi la chevalerie si noble d'Athéna pouvait chanter quelque chose d'aussi niais ?!

« Il a dû faire toutes les guerres, pour être si fort aujourd'huiii, il a dû faire toutes les guerres de la vie… »

« Sans déconner », pensa le Scorpion, amer.

« Et l'amour aussi… »

Une corde, une corde, par Athéna… Il avait osé. A l'instar de Shura, certains de ses pairs s'étaient bouchés les oreilles en grimaçant, tant pour le timbre agressif du chanteur que pour les phrases parfaitement vides de la chanson. Il vit clairement l'air perdu de ses pairs face à une telle prose. Mais bon dieu, qui pouvait écrire des trucs aussi crétins ? Et surtout, qui pouvait les chanter ?! Il chercha un instant qui pouvait avoir l'idée de gueuler à tout va des paroles niaises à souhait, vantant les mérites de l'amour sur les affres de la vie et ses possibles difficultés. Quand soudain, il comprit. Il écarquilla les yeux, prit le temps d'inspirer, puis d'expirer, puis de souffler de nouveau. Ce que ça pouvait être fatiguant d'avoir raison presque systématiquement… Maudit soit son esprit de déduction hyper sensible. Il soupira très fort en se pinçant l'arête du nez. On le poussait au meurtre, il n'y avait pas d'autres explications possibles.…

« Shun, tu vas la boucler oui ?! hurla Deathmask en cognant contre le mur comme un forcené.

Lui entre tous avait bien du mal à saisir les subtilités d'une chanson vantant l'amour à tout va, et qui les laissait tous plus froids que le cadavre de Shion laissé à pourrir au sommet d'une montagne inaccessible. Encore que la notion était légèrement à revoir si l'on considérait le fait qu'un chevalier d'Or, puis une chevalier d'argent étaient parvenus à se hisser en haut comme si c'était la dernière destination à la mode du Sanctuaire. Milo toussota légèrement, s'attirant le regard de ses pairs sur son visage et sa plastique plus que sympathique. Il fit un petit signe de dénégation avant de murmurer, au supplice :

-Ce n'est pas Andromède…

-Mais alors quel est l'abruti qui chante des conneries pareilles par Hadès ?!

Tiens, nota Milo. Deathmask avait tendance à jurer par le dieu des Enfers plus que par celle de la Justice. Intéressant… La vie était décidément curieusement faite. Et les coïncidences n'en étaient peut-être pas toutes forcément une. Il serait à peine étonnant qu'Hadès propose un travail à temps plein au Cancer une fois celui-ci mort –pour de bon-. Revenant à ce qui les occupait présentement, il jeta un coup d'œil navré à Camus, se mordillant la lèvre d'un air désolé, parfaitement explicite pour le coup.

-Non… Murmura le Verseau, désespéré.

-Si… Souffla le Scorpion.

-Bordel, c'est encore le canari ?! Mais ça ne va vraiment pas bien dans sa tête !

Doux euphémisme songèrent les autres Ors en levant les yeux au ciel. Quand on songeait que le passe-temps favori du gosse était de se rendre quarante mètres sous les glaces pour aller visiter le corps en putréfaction de sa mère afin de lui porter des fleurs et de lui confier ses pensées sous forme de bulles… Il faudrait bientôt renommer le complexe d'Œdipe pour qu'il porte correctement son nom. Décidément, le français n'avait pas été gâté avec un élève pareil…

-Au moins il a eu la gentillesse de modifier le pronom… Il parle bien de Shun, et pas de sa mère. Y a clairement du progrès ! »

L'enthousiasme du Poisson ne suffit malheureusement pas à remonter le moral de son voisin. Le onzième gardien perdit d'ailleurs du peu de couleur qu'il possédait à la base, se rapprochant cette voix de la pâleur mortelle qu'avait dû avoir le corps de leur Grand Pope décédé. Le Verseau baissa violemment le nez en grommelant : Bon dieu mais qu'est-ce qui clochait avec son disciple ? Il n'avait jamais eu ce genre de problèmes avec Isaak ! Atrocement gêné pour le coup, il eut la décence de grommeler un « je suis désolé » à peine audible –fierté oblige-.

Les autres Ors, bonnes âmes, n'eurent pas le cœur de le lui reprocher. Il y avait des choses… pour lesquelles on n'était clairement pas responsables dans la vie. Les vies. Bref, Camus n'y était pour rien. Hyôga était juste atrocement sentimental. Et complètement stupide. Et finalement, au bout de plusieurs secondes de massacre musical, les quatorze hommes éclatèrent d'un fou-rire commun et contagieux, complètement hystérique et impossible à arrêter, qui résonna pendant de longues minutes entre les murs du Palais popal.

Ce fut le moment exact où Milo songea que finalement, il n'aurait échangé sa vie pour rien au monde.


End file.
